SIEMPRE TE AMO
by jackie92
Summary: LA VIDA DE YAZAWA NICO, SU VIDA NO ES TAN TRANQUILO COMO LO PENSABA, PORQUE ESTA LLENO DE CONFUNSOS PARA SI MISMO, AUNQUE DECIDE SI DEBE ENFRENTAR LA REALIDAD QUE NO QUIERE ACEPTAR, TAMBIEN HAY MUCHOS SECRETOS, OCULTOS, MENTIRAS, ENGAÑOS, DOLOR, ETC. NICO NO SABE QUE TOMAR LA DECISION, CUAL CAMINO DEBE ELEGIR. ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HAGO LA HISTORIA, SOY MUY MALO LA LECTURA. UUF!
1. aviso

Hola a todos déjame recodarles que los estoy corrigiendo mi historia, solo les pido un favor que tengan paciencia, voy avanzado la historia, voy separando cada historia por capítulos, les pido perdón que no he publicado antes por problemas de mi trabajo, los actualizare el 1 de agosto ya terminado mi historia sin fallos. Los voy a borrar que están ahí publicado y les pongo el nuevo.

Hasta la próxima


	2. prologo

Prologo

En el hospital YAZAWA

Una señora de 25 años, dio luz a su hijo y está totalmente cansada del parto, se sintió muy feliz de su hijo se encuentra muy sano, se rio de su esposo que se desmayó de la impresión. Tiene ganas de abrazarlo de su bebe, se encuentra en su habitación descansando, la enfermera debe estar checando su hijo porque es su trabajo, veo mi esposo que se encuentra inconsciente tuvo que admitir que es muy divertido, cuando escucho por abrir la puerta entra una enfermera con su bebe, le dio para que cargara, se retiró de inmediato. Vio que su esposo esta por despertar de la impresión, se acerca y se sienta a su lado, entonces vieron que su bebe esta por abrir los ojos, se enamoraron de su hijo que tiene unos ojos carmesís como de su madre y su esposo. Decidieron poner el nombre de su hijo como takumi, su esposo cargo su hijo pero al verlo en sus ojos tiene miedo que se le cayera, no sabía que su esposo fuera temeroso, eso es lo que más amaba a su esposo, se puso a recordar en su pasado como fue que cambio su vida y la actitud de su esposo.

 _Escena retrospectiva_

Cuando éramos jóvenes él era muy terco, frio, estricto, violento, inteligente, rebelde, antisocial, delincuente eso es lo que conocí en la escuela media, estamos en la misma escuela preparatoria está en mi clase por primera vez que la veo, después de una semana intento acercarme para hablarle por primera vez, entiendo que me da miedo, una vez que le hable, el me empujo aun lado como si no le importara nada, pero nunca me rendí, tuve que hacerlo aunque me golpee, pero una vez que nuestras miradas se encontraron pude ver en sus ojos que demuestra odio, venganza, dolor, rabia, sufrimiento, muchas emociones que son desconocidas para mí, me preguntaba que le ha pasado no quiero ser entrometida, así que decidí ayudarle, no lo estoy haciendo por compasión, por pena o por lastima. Lo único que quiero es que me abriera en su corazón. Una vez que le hable, el me contesto con un tono frio con veneno, entiendo que se comportara de esa forma. Pero no me rendí, decidí acercarme paso a paso

Hola mi nombre es hodou kanade – la mira enojado

Para que te presentas, no me interesa contigo, quítate de mi camino – kanade lo cierra el paso

Pero quiero conocerte mejor, quiero que seas mi amigo, es que me has llamado la atención porque te comportas de ese modo

Oh, así que te llamo la atención, no crees que quieres algo de mí, pues con gusto te doy mi cuerpo – kanade se asustó lo que dijo, decidió hablar sus malas palabras

Estúpido, lo que quiero decir porque te comportas así, no quieres tener amigos – dijo kanade

A mí no me importa ningún carajo lo que digas, no te daré mi nombre nunca más, mm (la mira fijamente), ya que veo a una chica linda como tú, tengo que violarte

No entiendo porque te comportas así con las chicas, no te he hecho nada, entonces tengo que dejarte de seguirte, no conoces tus modales, eres un mal educado

Vaya, hasta que te comportas toda una mujer con modales, soy yazawa takeda, feliz – kanade se sorprendió su nombre tiene curiosidad.

Mmm, takeda kun, tu… eres el heredero del hospital yazawa – dijo kanade curiosa

A ti que te importa, no te metas en mi vida, no me conoces bien, así que me voy acosadora – tono enojado

Oye, te he dicho que me has llamado la atención, no dije que me has interesado, eres un arrogante – replico kanade

Bien, hasta luego persistente.

Agh, contigo me dan ganas de discutir y golpearte – takeda se sintió orgulloso, aquella chica le intereso tanto decidió tomarle el pelo

Vaya, donde quedo tu modal – sonrisa maliciosa

No puedo creer que me tomaras el pelo tonto – tono cansado

Jejejej, hasta luego carmesís – dijo kanade

No me llames así, mi nombre es kanade – replico kanade

Si, si, lo sé, pero este es tu apodo carmesí, adiós no quieres llegar tarde a clases – dijo takeda

Agh, gracias por recordármelo, hasta luego tonto – dijo kanade

Una vez que se hablaron, se acercaron poco a poco, siempre se discuten, peleas, bromas. Una vez que se conocieron mejor, takeda fue muy popular en la escuela obtuvo un buen promedio, es bueno con los deportes, gana concursos, toca instrumentos, gracias a eso cambio todo por kanade, kanade fue mejor estudiante de la escuela, toca piano, canta, participa en los deportes, concursos, eventos. Cuando sus miradas se chocaron se sintieron nerviosos, sonrojándose, tímidos es la primera que se sienten de esa manera.

Hola carmesís – dijo takeda con tono tímido

Hola takeda kun, no soy carmesís, como te fue – pensando lo que sucedió con mis padres en unos días

Mm, me fue genial, y tú – vio que kanade está muy pensativa

Sabes, takeda kun mis padres me presentaran un chico esta semana para conocerlo, pero no quiero casarme, es que soy joven todavía.

¿Cómo?, tú lo aceptaste, para que sea tu novio de verdad – tono muy frio

No, es la primera vez que me hacen esto, no entiendo porque mis padres insisten casarme con la persona que ni siquiera es amor.

Bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer, me voy

Espera takeda – no la escucho, sintió dolor en su corazón y sintió húmedo en su cara, es la primera vez que siente de esa manera, no puede ser que me haya enamorado de él.

Takeda se encuentra en otra habitación, sintió ganas de llorar, no puede controlar su dolor, es la primera vez que siente de esa manera jamás me había sentido así en la escuela media, porque me enamore de ella, es tan persistente, gracias a ella cambie mucho, me enseño lo que es amar, respetar, confianza, también tengo amigos que me apoyan, escuche que sus padres le presentara un chico me sentí vacío, tenía ganas de golpear, si de verdad se enamora, tengo que apoyarla si se siente feliz con él, yo tengo que traerlo de vuelta a mi antiguo yo.

Kanade y takeda se distanciaron, kanade se sorprendió el chico que le presentaron, se veía guapo y apuesto, pero no siente amor como takeda, quería hablar con él, decirle sus sentimientos que tiene. Pero es imposible encontrarlo en ningún lugar.

Takeda se encuentra en la azotea consumiendo drogas, también recupero su título delincuente, como es el hijo de un heredero del hospital de su padre, no tenía ganas de ir allí para ayudarle. Dejo de hablarles sus amigos, dejo de ser inteligente, dejo todo por ella, encuentra una solución para borrar los sentimientos que tiene por esa chica, tomo la decisión salir de su casa a pasear en la calle, para desaparecer este dolor.

En la noche

Takeda anda vagando en la calle, sintió que unas personas le están siguiendo, así que decidió ignorarlo.

Vaya hasta un niño rico anda paseando en la calle, no tienes miedo de salir solo

Cállate idiota, no te metas conmigo – dijo con tono frio

Vaya, no será que estas herido de que una chica te dejo por otro hombre – takeda se tensó, no pudo su dolor, así que se soltó a llorar

Cállense no se metan en mi vida, que quieren de mi

Que queremos, mmm, dame tu dinero, te dejaremos libre.

No me importa un carajo lo que digas, no te daré nada, come tu mierda.

Mira pendejo, me das lo que te acabo de pedir o tendré que matarte

No te daré nada, putos.

Ya perdí la paciencia de un niño indefenso que no sabe cómo controlarse.

La pandilla decidió atacarlo a takeda, takeda esquivo cada uno de ellos, no esquivo los golpes, tuvo que defenderse pero le es imposible porque hay tanta pandillas, no se quedó quieto unió con todas sus fuerzas para golpearle donde le golpearon y la dejo inconsciente a todos, pero el otro tiene cuchillo, lo apuñalo en su hombro a cuello y le pego el rostro. Takeda tuvo que aguantar su dolor que en su corazón, así que le dio un golpe duro en su rostro y se cayó inconsciente, decidió dejarlo y regreso en su casa porque sus padres se encuentra en el viaje de una investigación de la enfermedad, se limpió la herida y no tiene fuerzas para seguir se cayó de la cama herido, tomo un poco de fuerza para vendarse en su hombro, una vez terminado, se cayó de nuevo por cansancio, se durmió agotado.

Al siguiente día

Se despertó con dolor, se vistió su uniforme, tomo sus cosas y fue directo a la escuela, una vez que llego, vio kanade tomado de la mano de un chico, supuso que es su prometido, decidió ignorarlo pero al llegar se sintió mareado, su visión borroso y no tiene fuerzas, cayó de rodillas, no sabía que es tan difícil respirar, se levantó de nuevo pero no responde sus piernas. Tomo un poco de fuerza a levantarse y siguió caminando a llegar en la entrada pero choco con kanade y cayeron juntos al suelo cuando sintió algo en sus labios se besaron en frente al público. Vio que kanade abrió los ojos, le empujo y le grito, pero no escucha nada y se cayó por completo, pero veía a kanade en sus ojos con preocupación y pánico, todo se volvió negro.

Kanade venía con un chico tomado de la mano, él se llama Nishikino Rei, es un chico estricto y heredero, también es terco, frio, como igual de takeda, él tampoco quiere casarse conmigo, me sentí muy feliz, así que nos hicimos amigos, es el divertido, hasta que vi takeda se veía muy mal estado, me detuve, él se cayó de rodilla, como si no respira bien, al escuchar el sonido de la campana esta por empezar en la clase así que decidimos correr juntos, pero veo takeda que se levantó y camino hasta la puerta para mala suerte nos chocamos y caímos al suelo, sentí algo en mis labios y abrí mis ojos, me sorprendí que nos estamos besando en frente al público, con todas mis fuerzas le empuje y le grite, pero al verlo no me contesto, se veía a punto de morir, así que cayo inconsciente, entre en pánico.

Kanade parece que te robo tu primer beso – dijo desconocido

Oye rei, no me tomes el pelo, pero takeda se desmayó o está jugando – dijo kanade

Mmm, por lo que veo, no lo es, déjame checarlo. – vi mi amigo que está checando y se detuvo,

Que pasa, hay algo mal – tengo miedo que le lastime

Kanade, ayúdame a levantarlo está muy herido tiene sangre en su hombro – dijo rei

Que – sentí ganas de llorar, donde lo consiguió esa herida, así que le ayude a levantarlo y los llevamos en la enfermería, cuando llegamos no se encuentra la doctora, vi que rei está desabrochando el uniforme y me sorprendí que tiene vendado en su hombro pero al verlo que lo quita la venda manchada de sangre está cortado su hombro hasta cerca del cuello, me caí del suelo con mis lágrimas y culpa.

Rei también está sorprendido de esa herida, pero se detuvo al escuchar el sollozo de su amiga ahí tirada en el suelo, decidí acercarme con ella.

Que pasa kanade – tono preocupado

Rei, esa herida se puede morir no es así – entendió que kanade tiene miedo de perderlo

Kanade, entiendo lo que dices, esa herida grande puede tocar algún nervio, la verdad no sé qué pasara, pero tengo que coserlo no importa que tenga cicatriz – dijo rei

Ayúdalo, entiendo que le empuje con fuerza por mi culpa, no me perdono a mí misma – dijo kanade

No digas eso, ayúdame a vendarlo – dijo rei

Las dos se dispusieron a curarlo a takeda y vio que tiene moretones en su estómago y su rostro, pero no se detuvieron hasta que lo vendaron, vieron que está durmiendo tranquilamente, minutos después no se despierta, decidieron esperar para hablar con él, escucho el sonido del celular de takeda, tomo el celular y contesto la llamada

Hola

Vaya, hasta una chica decidió regresar con el chico que le rompió el corazón – kanade se enojó de tonterías

Quien eres tú para hablarle de esa manera y porque dices que regrese con el

Vengo hablar a ese chico que nos golpeó, pero esto no se va a quedar así – ignoro su pregunta

Que dices

Ese chico andaba en la calle, llorando decidimos acercarnos para que nos de dinero, pero nos decía las mala palabras y como yo no tenía paciencia decidimos atacarlo pero nos golpeó fuerte como si sacara su rabia y veneno casi nos mata, pero nuestro amigo lo apuñalo en su hombro, pero viendo que el cuchillo tiene veneno, Jajaja

Como te atreves hacerlo eso

Bueno si él se encuentra herido, si aparece de nuevo en la calle, no dudaría que la mataremos con una pistola.

Vio que takeda se despertó por completo y le arrebato el celular, escucho que takeda se verían después. Una vez que termino de contestarle cerro su teléfono, se puso su uniforme con brusco pero se detuvo por dolor en su hombro.

Takeda que haces

Que te importa estúpida, no te metas en mi camino, vete con tu prometido, no te quiero ver en ninguna parte me entendiste

Pero qué te pasa, perdón por empujarte, pero no me trates así

Vaya hasta que la princesa carmesís decidió hablar con educación, hazte un lado

No quiero, dime porque tienes que reunirte con ellos

Que te dije, ¡que no te metas en mi camino!, no me interesa de tus palabras

Takeda porque me tratas así, me estas lastimando con tus palabras

No me importa, acabo de recordar que te di mi primer beso debido del accidente y me empujas, me gritas, acaso que te disgusto de mi beso, está bien no me hables nunca más – una vez que termino de hablar le empujo con brusco y salió de la habitación, se le olvido a recoger sus cosas.

Kanade, se asustó mucho, sintió mucho dolor en su corazón, se sorprendió que le dio su primer beso y piensa que me disgustaba su beso, quería decirle que no lo es, quería decirle que la amaba pero acabe llorando con fuerza.

Rei vio todo la escena, decidió ayudarle para que estén juntos, no le gusta ver eso, se dio cuenta que ese chico le ama más pero término tratando con violencia a ella, no le gusta nada. Tomo en sus brazos para calmarla.

Una nueva estudiante transferida llego en la escuela, tomo unas cuantas respiraciones para calmarse entro en la escuela pero choco con un chico y cayeron juntos en el suelo, cuando abrieron sus ojos, se encontraron la última vez, se sorprendieron de verse de nuevo, así que decidieron abrazarse como si se conocieran toda la vida.

Hola taki tiempo sin verte

Hola sakura ha pasado el tiempo, veo que estas hermosa, no cabe duda que unos chicos mirarían lujuria contigo

Pervertido, no estoy interesada esos chicos, un chico me puede amarme como soy, no la verdadera heredera.

Wow, hasta donde aprendiste eso

Etto taki, podrías quitarte de encima, me estoy avergonzando, que estemos mostrando intimo al público – takeda vio que posición se encontraban se avergonzó, se levantó rápido y le ayudo a levantarlo y no se miraron porque sienten vergüenzas así mismo, sakura rompió el silencio.

Aprendí de eso a una amiga, como encontrar el verdadero amor.

Oh, bueno mi querida sakura, tengo que irme a mi casa estoy muy herido, pero te pido un favor me podrías traer mi mochila en la enfermería no me quiero encontrar con una chica que le hice llorar

Que le has hecho (suspiro), está bien te lo traeré de vuelta, así que espérame aquí.

Sakura entra en la escuela rumbo a la enfermería, lo conoce bien la escuela porque sus padres estudiaron aquí y le enseñaron como es la escuela, al llegar en la enfermería, se encontró con una chica y chico abrazándose, pero viendo que ese chico está tratando de tranquilizarla y entro con frialdad.

Disculpe me podría decir donde está la mochila de taki – dijo con tono monótono

Taki, quien es ese – contesto rei

Perdón, es takeda, es que le di ese apodo a mi amigo de la infancia, como la conozco perfectamente bien pero viendo no ha sacado su pasado – dijo tono amable

Está en la silla, pero quien eres, tu eres la nueva estudiante – dijo kanade tono confundida

Si, voy a estudiar aquí con taki, me ayudara mis tareas y trabajo, me prometió que me protegería y estar en mi lado, también le ayudare a sacar su dolor de su pasado, pero me será difícil hacerlo - hizo un mohín

Kanade al escucharlo de la chica del pasado de takeda, quiere ser amiga de ella y que le cuente que le haya pasado.

Perdón, donde quedo mis modales, soy tainaka sakura, soy de Japón y tengo la misma edad de takeda y ustedes como se llaman.

Soy hodou kanade y él es Nishikino rei

Mucho gusto, veo que ustedes hacen una bonita pareja – rei y kanade se sonrojaron

No cómo crees, apenas nos conocemos – dijo rei avergonzado

Bueno, escuche que takeda te hizo llorar, no es así kana chan – tono preocupado

Sí, me empujo brusco y me odia tanto que quiero llorar – tono triste

No lo hagas, veo que te enamoraste de takeda, él no es así, cambio cuando me fui de Japón, escuche de sus padres que cambio por esa persona, no se lo voy a perdonar, pero viendo que regreso el antiguo yo fue por ti, así que te agradezco, cuando me pidió que lo recogiera su mochila ahora entiendo, se arrepiente de todo lo que te hizo, así que le ayudare a ustedes dos que se amen.

Te agradez… - entra takeda

Saku donde quedo mi mochila – sakura se olvidó por completo que le pidió

Perdón taki, es que estamos hablando – takeda levanto una ceja

Agh sakura, no has cambiado nada cuando estábamos en el kínder – dijo takeda

Perdón, es que me gusta hablar y tengo que conocerla a ellos, dime taki porque estas herido

No te metas en mi camino sakura – dijo takeda

Taki, ya no confías en mí, porque me había mudado – Saku se aguanta de sus lágrimas, takeda entra en pánico

No es eso, confió en ti, salí de mi casa a pasear en la calle en la noche para despejarme pero me encontré con esos delincuentes y me atacaron.

Taki, eso es peligroso, no tienes porq- - le interrumpió

Sakura, te das cuenta que tengo emociones negativos en mi corazón, no puedo hacer nada para sacarlo

Taki, dime la verdad, que paso cuando me mude en la escuela media – takeda se tenso

Eso no te lo puedo decir

Es por natsuki, verdad – takeda se aguanta de sus lágrimas

No me hables de esa estúpida – takeda aprieta sus puños

Así que estoy en lo correcto, que te hizo para que actuaras así

Mira sakura, no quiero recordar en mi pasado, me trae dolor, confusión, odio, rabia todos esos emociones que no puedo controlar- takeda llora con dolor y abraza a su amiga sakura.

Sakura no puede hacer nada para ayudarlo, tiene enojo con natsuki, ve que su amigo takeda llora fuerte, devolvió el brazo para tranquilizarlo y confort.

Kanade y rei, escucharon todo, se sintieron lastima por takeda. Rei se enamoró de sakura, como le hablo a takeda, viendo que le está tranquilizando como si fuera su hijo. Decidió conocerlo, primero tiene que tener paciencia para que tranquilice el chico, ve que kanade se encuentra molesta no cabe duda que tiene celos, yo también siento de esa manera con sakura.

En otra parte

Natsuki sama, no pudimos hacer nada para sacar todo el dinero de ese chico

Mmm, me dirán como es el.

Es un chico muy apuesto, guapo, tiene ojos carmesís, cabello negro, hasta que habla con tono duro como si tiene emociones negativos – natsuki se tensó, no cabe duda que es su exnovio, no podrán decir que hayan compartido su primer beso.

Ya veo, investiguen donde estudia y me informan de inmediato

Si señora..

En la escuela

Takeda se calmó de tanto llorar, todos no han dicho ninguna palabra, se olvidaron por completo de la escuela, rei decidió romper el silencio

Chicos no vamos a las clases porque faltamos 3 materias

Rayos se me olvido por completo quería presentarme – sakura se le olvido de su primer día de clases

Yo también creo que estamos a mano tainaka san

Lo mismo Nishikino kun

Takeda y kanade no dijeron nada, takeda se levantó y tomo sus cosas, salió de la habitación, kanade hizo lo mismo.

Rei kun de veras que no es tu novia – dijo con tono preocupado

No lo es, kanade es una amiga nada más, así que viniste en la escuela por el

No es eso, vine esta escuela porque mis padres me lo pidieron.

Aaaa, sakura verdad

Si porque

Mm, me has gustado ahorita, quisiera saber si seamos amigos

Perdón, no pienso salir con un chico que solo le interesa el dinero – le hablo con frialdad

Disculpa, es que me has interesado, no el dinero – le dijo con tono seductor

Tu no me conoces, con permiso – sakura se levanta, antes de salir de la habitación fue acorralado en la pared

Dije que me has interesado, sakura me gustas como eres, no la verdadera heredera, tus hermosos ojos morados, tu olor, tu voz, todo me gusta de ti pero me ha llamado la atención es tu corazón que late rápido

Suéltame que gritare por el abuso

Oh, mi querida hermosa, tengo que conquistarte y serás mía.

Suelta… - fue interrumpido, bajo la guardia, le robo su primer beso, al sentirlo sus labios son suaves, su cuerpo no obedece, cerro sus ojos, le devolvió el beso, se besan apasionadamente, sakura siente nuevos sentimientos, es la primera vez que siente de esa manera con rei. Se separaron por falta del aire.

Rei se sorprendió que fuera posesivo con sakura, al separarse del beso vio que está tratando de recuperar el aire

Saku…. – también fue interrumpido por el beso repentino, no se echó atrás, le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad.

En los pasillos

Takeda al llegar en la puerta principal, sintió en su muñeca miro en su hombro, se sorprendió que fue detenido por kanade, la arrastro y entraron en la sala de música, cerró la puerta.

Takeda escúchame por favor

No tengo porque escucharte, déjame Salir – fue detenido por el beso repentino

Takeda se sorprendió, jamás en su vida que kanade le besaría con desesperación, con decisión lo devolvió el beso y se sintió feliz.

En la entrada

Natsuki y sus camaradas llegaron en la escuela donde estudia ese chico, esperarían a que terminaran en la escuela. Vieron que salen takeda y otros que no conoce.

Hola amor, como has estado – takeda se congelo

Qué diablos, tu qué haces aquí, no te quiero ver en mi vida

Vaya, haz cambiado desde que te deje

No quiero verte, me has lastimado mucho, me utilizaste como una basura, pero nunca te deje que me besaras

Así es, tu nunca me has interesado, amaba a satoshi, él es mi todo, está a mi lado nunca me ha interesado su dinero, tú también eres heredero de un hospital donde trabajan tus padres.

Tú, no te metas en mi familia, que quieres de mí

Vine aquí, mis camaradas quieren pelear contigo, escuche que les golpeaste

Ellos me atacaron primero natsuki – rei, sakura y kanade se asombraron que le hablo con odio

Vaya takeda no sabía que me hablaras de esa forma en tu voz, entiendo que tienes odio conmigo, yo solo vine aquí para ver si de verdad eres fuerte o sigues siendo débil.

Takeda no soporto más, es hora de afrontar la verdad y sacar todo su dolor en su pasado.

Natsuki, en la escuela media, yo fui muy amable, responsable, tranquilo, infantil, terco, tsundere, tímido, presidente del consejo, honesto, sincero, inteligente, apoyo, todo eso tenía en la edad 15, hasta que apareciste tú, el profesor me pidió que te ayudara a mejorar tus calificaciones, tome la responsabilidad. Nos presentamos, jamás me has interesado porque fuiste rebelde, princesa de hielo, despreocupada, te huyes de las clases, una vez que se presentó satoshi, fue mi mejor amigo, sé que él y yo somos iguales, siempre nos ayudamos, pero tú nos interrumpías, te di curso para mejorar tus materias para no repetir el año. Una vez que paso el tiempo, te acercaste a mí me coqueteaste y me pediste que sea tu novio, tiempo después me di cuenta que tú me utilizaste para que mi mejor amigo se sintiera celos, que me golpeara, que me dejara de hablar, nunca te perdonare, solo porque estas enamorada de satoshi. Eres una inútil, sabias que no me daría cuenta. No soy tan tonto, cuando le iba a hablar mi amigo, me ignoro, no sabes que me dolió que me abandonara, con el tiempo que pase con sufrimiento, entre en esta escuela para seguir adelante. Pero la chica me persigue, me habla y le intereso tanto, me sorprendí que lo hiciera, me di cuenta que sus ojos no miente, decidí abrir mi corazón por ella, gracias a eso regreso mi antiguo. Gracias a eso recupere todo de mi lo que he perdido y no debo dar marcha atrás.

Natsuki se asombró todo lo que dijo tenía razón, sabía que la usaba para que satoshi me amara, no quería perderlo, sabía que satoshi le dejo a takeda, rompió su amistad a él.

Rei, sakura, kanade escucharon la historia triste de takeda, su amigo le abandono solo por esa chica.

Yazawa, me sorprendes, sé que satoshi te dejo por mí, entendí todo, pero esto no se va a quedar así, mis camaradas decidirán golpearte hasta matarte.

Natsuki no sabes cuánto te odio, jamás me enamore de ti, pero si dices que tu camaradas me golpearan, no cabe duda que me defenderé de los puños

Camaradas, es hora de atacarlo a takeda, no quiero que viva en este mundo, mátenlo ahora

En un círculo takeda se encuentra en una posición difícil, no sabe si podrá defenderse con 35 hombres, vio que se acerca uno, esquivo el golpe, fallo que le golpeara en la espalda. Está en el suelo defendiéndose de los golpes.

Kanade ve la escena, le duele su corazón como le golpean.

Sakura quiere ayudarlo pero no sabe defender, rei no puede pelear con varios hombres, ve que su chica saca celular para llamarlo a alguien.

Amigo, ayuda a takeda está siendo golpeado por varios hombres

Como, quienes son

La pandilla de natsuki

Sakura, te ayudaremos en que parte se encuentran

En la escuela otonokizaka.

Allá vamos, sakura tu sabes pelear también, protégelo.

Pero no se defenderme

Si puedes, solo estas dando órdenes a tu cerebro para estarte tranquila.

Está bien, lo hare, solo se la defensa personal – corto la llamada

Rei, kanade, les pido de favor que se alejen de aquí, voy a ayudarlo a mi amigo

No lo hagas sakura, me da miedo que te golpearan

No tengas miedo rei, se pelear, gracias a mi amigo me entreno solo porque estoy tranquila – le dio un beso en los labios y se va a pelear. Rei no se movió de ahí, kanade tampoco quiere irse, decidieron quedarse ahí.

Sakura decidió dejar ordenes en su mentalidad, dejo que actuara para golpearlo a los hombres que los están lastimando a su amigo. Entro en la pelea, un hombre le dio un puño, esquivo, le pego en su estómago y le pateo en la cara, esquivo otro golpe por otro hombre, así hizo los demás hombres.

Takeda se levanta pero no puede, esta lastimado por varios golpes que le dio, ve que su amiga sakura se defiende de los golpes, esquiva y los golpea, se alarmo que le acuchillara en su costado se levantó corriendo para protegerlo pero sintió cuchillo en su costado y se cayó. Sakura vio todo, dejo salir todo su emociones negativos a golpearlos a todos a dejarlo inconscientes. Ve natsuki se huye, ira tras ella pero fue detenido por takeda. Cae en suelo con sus lágrimas.

Takeda, idiota, cómo pudiste protegerme con tu vida.

Sakura todavía no puedes esquivarte (tosiendo con sangre) no me gusta verte lastima…da

Takeda resiste, no cierres lo ojos

Sakura gracias por protegerme – escucha el sonido de la ambulancia, ve a kanade llorando fuerte y otro le consola, mira el cielo que va atardeciendo, no tiene fuerzas para estar despierto, antes de cerrar los ojos, mira a sakura llorando y no escucha nada los sonidos, sus ojos se sienten pesados…

Kanade fue a abrazarlo a su novio, ve sakura llorando en el hombro de rei, rei está tratando de tranquilizarla, me duele tanto, ve ambulancia llegando, están atendiendo a takeda a detener la hemorragia, lo lograron a detenerlo, lo meten, ve sakura entra en el auto para irse con él.

Rei se sorprendió que sakura lo empujo, es la primera vez que lo hace eso a una chica, no sabe cómo consolarlo, dejo que fuera con su amigo de la infancia, ve kanade a subirse en un taxi, siguió el ambulancia para no perderlo, yo me quede tranquilo llorando.

Ve varios hombres desconocidos entran en la escuela y le hablo

Disculpe, donde esta sakura y takeda

Takeda fue acuchillado en su costado y sakura lo acompaño en hospital

Maldita sea, llegamos tarde, esto no se va a quedar así, tenemos que detener esa desgraciada natsuki, no tomara los órdenes a los demás pandillas para meternos en la pelea hasta morir – rei escucho eso, decidió aprender como pelear, defender y proteger a su chica sakura.

Disculpe, me gustaría unirme contigo, conozco esa chica natsuki, se escapó de sakura, porque vio que ella golpea bien y esquivo torpe, pero tuvo que derrotarlos a todos los hombres, me sorprendí que haya aprendido a pelear.

Si, sakura aprendió de nosotros, quiere proteger a la persona especial, sé que ella no puede esquivarlo bien como cuchillos, pistolas, entre otras herramientas.

Entonces me entrenarías, jefe.

Mm, está bien, nos veremos ahí, te mandare un mensaje para reunirnos, solo dame tu número y cómo te llamas

Me llamo Nishikino rei y mi número xxxxxxxxxx, quiero proteger a la persona que la amo tanto que me da miedo de perderlo.

Gracias por darme tu número, soy minase ryoga, te entrenaremos todo. Nos vemos luego rei

En el hospital

Kanade y sakura espera en el pasillo para saber el estado de takeda, sakura se asombró el padre de rei, es muy estricto y frio, pero es muy amable fue a operarlo, kanade le dijo que sus padres y los padres de rei arreglaron matrimonio para casarse después de la universidad, dolió que rei sea prometido de kanade, no le gustó nada, tendrá que hablar con rei por el motivo del beso. Vio el doctor que sale de la operación, se alivió que su amigo se encuentra fuera del peligro, se quedara para cuidarlo.

El tiempo que paso, rei dejo de hablarle a sakura y kanade, por petición de su jefe que entrenara más para volverse fuerte, se siente cansado, herido, aprendió mucho de la pelea, también se volvió frio, como takeda, escucho que los entrenamientos de takeda aprendió a hablar malas palabras por parte de su jefe, entendió que usara la violencia para dejarlo salir sufrimiento, dolor, todo esos emociones negativos, pero yo no lo utilizare eso para desquitarme ya sea de mi familia y amigos. Sakura se da cuenta que rei le dejo de hablar, no la mira, se va temprano de la escuela, quiera saber porque hace eso, kanade también se dio cuenta de eso del actitud de rei.

Por otro lado

Natsuki llamo a sus hombres para reunirse y su motivo es para matar a yazawa takeda que se encuentra débil en el hospital pero lo dejara un tiempo para que se quede sano, tomaran el plan para asesinarlo a golpes, primero se centrara en sus estudios y con su novio, tiene venganza por sakura, peleara con ella, no dejara que se salga con la suya.

Dos meses después

Takeda se encuentra sano, se encuentra en su habitación con su amiga sakura, sakura está entrenando para esquivar las herramientas, takeda se defiende de los golpes de sakura, ya llevan tiempo entrenando y aprendiendo, se volvieron muy fuertes.

Kanade se encuentra en su habitación leyendo, también practica de karate, toma clases para poder proteger su amor, llevaba tiempo aprendiendo los pasos, con el tiempo mejoro todo, gracias a su entrenador, también le dijo a sus padres que está enamorada de takeda y se sintió feliz que rompieran el compromiso.

Rei, es muy fuerte, se acostumbró por los golpes, gracias a su jefe lo entreno, es hora de enfrentar en la pelea para defender a su chica, se sintió feliz que aprendiera malas palabras, violencia, armas.

Natsuki, se reunió con todos los hombres de cada pandilla, para enfrentar el estúpido takeda, todos reunieron armas, es hora en una pelea para acabarlo a yazawa, todo idearon un plan para acabarlos.

En unos días después

Sakura, kanade, takeda van directo en la casa, takeda tomo la mano de kanade, se hicieron novios hace un mes, se siente muy feliz con su novia kanade, hablan como le fueron en sus días, sakura ve la pareja enamorados, siente dolor que rei no se une con ellos, se dio cuenta que la extraña demasiado, ve rei que sale de la clase, se miran en los ojos, pero evitaron sus rostros.

Rei ha pasado tiempo que hablamos – dijo kanade

Kanade, es verdad ha pasado tiempo, me disculpan tengo un asunto pendiente con mi familia – tono frio que le sorprendieron a todos

Rei, porque hablas de esa manera, que fue lo que te hizo – dijo takeda, hace tiempo se hicieron amigos y hablan con tranquilidad, se conocen mejor pero no del todo con su comportamiento negativo

Takeda, no me importa quién me hizo, he estado solo, he soportado todo el dolor, no me gusta nada, hace tiempo le había besado a sakura, pero me empujo como si no le importara nada, he aprendido estar así, por eso deje de hablarles a las chicas.

Takeda no le gustó nada lo que dijo rei

Rei, eres un puto, también le haces daño a sakura, como si le apartaras de tu vida

Takeda, aprendí todo eso que tienes consumido la rabia, dolor, sufrimiento, venganza, rencor, todos esos negativos que tienes guardado en tu corazón, gracias a eso, me desquitaba con varias personas al darme cuenta que casi le mato con mis propias manos, no te preocupes, no quiero pelear contigo.

Rei quien te enseño eso… - escucho el sonido de la pistola, miran en la ventana hay varias pandillas en la entrada principal de la escuela, ve a natsuki ahí, no cabe duda vinieron a matarme. Rei también ve, saca su celular para llamar su jefe y le dice todo para reunirse todos ahí por una pelea. Sakura y kanade no se quedaran atrás, también pelearan con ellos por su propia voluntad.

Takeda sale de la escuela para reunirse con su enemiga, seguido con sus amigos

Vaya amorcito, ha pasado tiempo que te deje, pero venimos a matarte…. – fue interrumpido por el jefe de takeda

Vaya, vine a detenerte de la pelea, sé que tienes rabia con takeda, pero no lo es, vine con tu amiga que me conto toda la verdad de tu intención.

Hola natsuki, tú no eres así para matarlo a takeda kun – dijo chica desconocida

Mai, como, porque estas viva, escuche que fuiste asesinada por takeda

Si es verdad, pero no es el, es otro hombre, es un asesino fuerte, tiene cicatriz en el rostro, no se encuentra aquí en Japón, me dijo que volvería después, para asesinarme, también a ti y takeda. Él tiene venganza con nosotros, así que detente esto

Natsuki no se lo podía creer, era otro hombre, se arrepintió que le hizo daño a takeda, no se perdonaría así misma.

Hombres, detenemos esta pelea, dejaremos en paz a él, me arrepiento del todo daño que hice, así que nos reuniremos después. (Mira fijamente a takeda) takeda, perdón todo el daño que te cause en el pasado, le diré la verdad a satoshi, no sé qué pasara si revela mi verdad, no me importa si me deja, takeda vive feliz con la persona que amas, ya no volveré a entrometerme en tu vida, nos veremos después, nos vamos mai.

Takeda ve a su jefe hablando con natsuki, mai y rei, mira otro lado ve a su novia aliviada que no le hicieran daño, mira a sakura que se sorprende que rei hablara con su jefe.

Natsuki, mai cuídense mucho, no tengan miedo a ese asesino, su nombre real es Iwate jail, no takeda, les protegeremos sin faltar.

Gracias ryoga, te debemos una, entendí que le hice mucho daño a takeda, no puedo perdonarme a mí misma, es mejor que lo olvide todo, así debo seguir adelante con mis sueños y también mai, mi amiga también debe de seguir sus sueños, rei gracias por darme tu número, espero que podamos hablar y conocernos mejor, hasta luego ryoga, rei.

Lo mismo digo natsuki, mai, nos veremos después, espero tu llamada, espero que te ayude a recapacitarte tu actitud. Hasta pronto

Hasta pronto chicas (ve las chicas yéndose del lugar) rei, espero que estés descansando y qué harías ahora ya que no va ver peleas

Mmm, seguiré mi vida antes de mudarme

Me alegro, tu futuro es seguir los mismos pasos de tu familia para convertirte doctor

Sí, creo que ocultare mi personalidad oscura para siempre, me alegro que seamos amigos ryoga y me despido tengo un asunto pendiente con mi familia. Adiós

Adiós rei (ve chicos que se acercan) takeda, sakura tiempo sin verlos

Hola jefe, si ha pasado el tiempo, me sorprende que hayas aparecido sin nada, no te había llamado

No se preocupen, fue rei que me llamo repentinamente, me conto todo lo que sucedió cuando fuiste apuñalado, takeda veo que te has vuelto fuerte, lo mismo con sakura, sakura no sabes esquivarte todavía verdad

Si jefe, gracias a eso, taki me entreno eso, ahora me siento confiada

Veo, rei me pidió que le entrenara todo esto de mí, me sorprendí que haya aprendido tan rápido sin dañarse ningún golpe. También tiene esa personalidad oscura, pero lo ocultara cuando se vaya en esta escuela que pocos días le queda.

Que dices – dijeron al unísono

Rei me conto todo, no soporta estar aquí, está sufriendo mucho por un amor no correspondido por ti sakura, también son la misma historia de takeda pero diferentes, me conto que su novia se sacrificó por su mejor amigo, ellos no pudieron sobrevivir, después todo ese tiempo antes de venir aquí, su novia le conto la verdad que solo le interesaba el dinero, la estaba utilizando, su amigo le engaño todo, por eso se quedó solo sin amigos, rei dijo que se iría de aquí con natsuki, mai a recapacitarse en otro país.

Eso no es cierto – dijo sakura herida

Es verdad, lo siento mucho, va a hablar con sus padres a decirle todo la verdad, rei es buen hombre, te ama como tainaka sakura, no la heredera, creo que es mejor que me vaya – ve que sakura está por llorar, no sabe cómo consolarlo.

Si jefe, que te vaya bien, cuídense mucho – dijeron al unísono. (Ryoga se fue de ahí con sus hombres) sakura que harás

No lo sé, es mejor así

Sakura – están preocupados por su amiga sakura, no le gusta que esté sufriendo mucho

En el hospital Nishikino

Rei llego el hospital, fue a visitar a sus padres a contarle la verdad, ve a un hombre entrando en la habitación de un paciente que esta inconsciente, abre la puerta despacio para escucharlo, ve que lo está matando y escucho todo la verdad, secreto, cierra la puerta. Se escapó de ahí sin ser descubierto, se asustó mucho, es jail Iwate, primero va a hablar con sus padres. Entra en la oficina de sus padres que se encuentra analizando los análisis de cada uno de los pacientes.

Hola – dijo rei

Hola rei – saludo a su hijo

Vine a decirles la verdad, espero que no me interrumpan

Te escuchamos hijo – dijo al unísono

Papa, mama, he decidido estudiar medicina en el extranjero, sé que me porte mala persona, estaba punto de maltratarlos, no me perdono a mí mismo, quiero recapacitarme papa, tú me dijiste que siguiera mis sueños sin importar el amor, pero de verdad me he enamorado de una chica, no soporto todo este dolor, mama tú me dijiste que tengo que luchar para encontrar la felicidad, después de todo este tiempo no pude encontrar mi felicidad, he estado consumiendo todo la rabia, rencor, venganza, odio, enojo, que me estoy haciendo daño a mí mismo, quiero pedirles que quiero irme de aquí, no soporto verla a ella, papa, mama, quiero encontrar el camino correcto, no quiero dar marcha atrás, también les oculte mi pasado, en mi pasado he tenido una novia, pero me utilizo que solo quiere mi dinero, mi amigo me engaño, por eso les pedí que me cambiara de la escuela, para olvidarme del dolor, necesitaba consuelo, paz, fuerza. Cuando entre en la nueva escuela, me sentí vivo, ustedes me presentaron a una chica para casarse conmigo después de la universidad, no quería casarme sin amor, ahí encontré una chica que me enamore amor a primera vista, me comporte como un idiota, le seduje, le bese, me preguntaba de donde saque eso, es la primera vez que lo hago por ella, me asuste tanto, me di cuenta que me ignora, como si no existiera en el mundo solo por ella, me arrepiento de todo, les golpee a todos las personas que casi las mato en mis propias manos, sé que mi mano esta manchada de sangre, soy un delincuente, papa, sé que me odiaras toda tu vida por comportarme de ese modo, mama sé que lloraras que tu hijo se haya convertido un medio asesino y delincuente, les pido de favor, que dejaran a su hijo a irse del otro lado, no quiero seguir con esto, ayúdame por favor…. – rei llora con todo dolor frente a sus padres, espera que le regañen, le golpearan y correrlo de su casa.

Lo siento hijo, no sabía que controlaras todo ese sufrimiento, perdón por obligarte que siguieras mi paso, te mandare a Europa para que te recuperes y olvides todo el dolor, no me gusta que mi hijo sea un delincuente o asesino, jamás te golpeare, porque yo no soy ese tipo de persona, me encantaría que buscaras tu sueño sin obligación – dijo su padre

Hijo para encontrar la felicidad, debes seguir tu propio camino ser fuerte, cuando tu padre se rindió por mí, decidió seguir adelante para olvidarse de mí, fui terca y orgullosa, no me perdonaba a mí misma, no quería darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, una vez que dio la noticia que se ira lejos de aquí, no soportaba estar sola, decidí detenerlo que la amaba con todo mi corazón, entonces se quedó conmigo, sé que fuimos padres estricto, lo único que queremos es tu felicidad, si decides irte de aquí es tu decisión, nosotros no podemos detenerte, crees que esa chica sufrirá más si ya no estás en este mundo, porque ya te fuiste para siempre – dijo su madre

Si madre, me iré de aquí, ella me aparto de su vida, no quiero seguir con este dolor, tome mi decisión es irme de aquí, quiero rehacer mi vida sin dolor, sin confusión, sin dudas. Por eso, luchare para encontrar mi felicidad y mi sueño – dijo rei

Hijo nosotros no nos oponemos, te apoyaremos si quieres irte de aquí, tu padre te ofreció irte a Europa, eso es todo lo que tenemos que decir, tenemos que enviarte dentro de 3 días así que disfruta tu escuela antes de irte– dijo su madre

Antes de que te vayas hijo, tengo una pregunta, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?, esa pregunta ya deberías saberlo, pero no debes engañarte a ti mismo, quiero que escuches lo que te dice tu corazón - dijo su padre sonriendo

Papa…. – dijo rei, (es verdad no tengo que engañarme a mí mismo, quiero encontrar la respuesta antes de irme, mi corazón está roto, no puedo sentir nada) papa, lo pensare gracias por escucharme, pensé que me harían algo pero veo que no, bueno tengo tarea que hacer, mañana hablare con los maestros por la transferencia.

Si hijo, cuando encuentres la respuesta, tienes que decírmelo antes de irte sin engañarte a ti mismo – dijo padre

Si papa, mama me regreso en la casa, ya es demasiado tarde – dijo rei

Si hijo, cuídate mucho, mañana estaremos en la casa en la tarde, tenemos unos asuntos que atender – dijo madre

Adiós papa, mama – dijo rei, se despidió de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla, salió de la oficina, pensando lo que dijo su padre por una pregunta, antes de salir del hospital, fue a ver a un paciente si de verdad mato, escucho esas palabras de Iwate jail que se escaparía de aquí y regresaría después, pero se detuvo no quiere meterse de ahí, así que salió del hospital, llamo a un taxi y regreso en su casa.

En la habitación de sakura

Porque me siento vacía, es la primera vez que siento de esta manera, he salido con varios chicos pero solo le importa sexo, pero con rei es diferente, mi corazón latía rápido, me sentía nerviosa, comprendo que se enamoró de mi a primera vista, porque me duele cada que vez que la veo, me ignora, me siento sola, no puedo creer que la conociera para enamorarme, takeda me conto que rei ha tenido una novia en su pasado, la utilizo como un juguete sexual, me había enojado con ella, jamás me gusto tener violencia con varias personas que estaban con rei, también me pregunto, porque la llamo su nombre de pila, jamás le he llamado su apellido. Todo este tiempo que he estado con mis amigos takeda y kanade, me ayudaron a animarme, rei dejo de hablar con kanade, solo le habla con takeda, como es posible que le desagrada a las mujeres, no me gusta estar así, tengo que aclarar con él, primero me concentro en mis estudios, no quería darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, ahora comprendo que le aparte de mi vida por eso se comportó de ese modo conmigo y con kanade. He decidido hablar con el mañana sin falta.

Al día siguiente…..

Sakura va acompañando con sus amigos, mira por todos lados si rei se encuentra por ahí, me siento nerviosa, takeda se dio cuenta de ello, decidió hablar con ella

Sakura, que pasa – dijo takeda, kanade también se dio cuenta de ello

Nada, solo quiero hablar con rei, quiero aclaras las cosas y decirle de mis sentimientos – dijo sakura con un tono tímida

Vaya, me preocupaba que nunca te darías cuenta, cada vez que te miro, tu expresión mostraba dolor, confusión, por eso te esforzabas mucho para no llorar en frente de nosotros, no sabía que fueras densa – takeda dijo pensativo

Oye, solo no quiero aceptarlos mis sentimientos, sé que me usara como su juguete sexual, por eso le aparte de mi vida – dijo sakura

Sakura, no digas eso conozco a rei un poco pero no es mujeriego que digamos además el nunca usa así a las chicas, cuando conocí rei el me veía desconocida solo porque no confiaba las mujeres, cuando le hable porque me miraba de esa forma, me contesta que una chica le utilizaba porque quería dinero para mantener su relación que tiene, por eso rei tiene odio hacia esa chica, le dije que no soy ese tipo de chica solo confía las personas que necesitan apoyo y confianza – dijo kanade

Entiendo lo que me dices…. – se calla ve a rei que pasa directo en el salón, se dio cuenta que no llevaba su uniforme, decidió seguirlo donde va, sus amigos la siguieron también, una vez que entraron en la escuela, ve rei que va directo en la oficina del director y entro con educación. Takeda, kanade y sakura decidieron escuchar en la puerta sin interrumpir.

En la oficina del director

Director, he venido a decirte que me cambiare de la escuela por unos problemas que tuve con mis compañeros – dijo rei con tono serio

Como, escuche que fuiste transferido como 4 veces para cambiarte de escuelas por cada 2 meses, me gustaría saber cuál es tu motivo Nishikino san – dijo director

Mi motivo no me gusta estar aquí soportando el dolor y sufrimiento, también me paso lo mismo en mi antiguo escuela solo me utilizaron para quedarse con mi dinero, por eso no soportaba nada de eso, en siguiente escuela fui intimidado por obtener una buena calificación y me amenazaron para matarme, el siguiente me apartaron como si no existiera para ellos, solo me usaron su juguete y esclavo por eso no soportaba todo eso, con respecto a esto, una chica me aparto de su vida como si fuera mujeriego por ella, en vez de estar acá me siento amenazado por un asesino que vendrá a matarme sin dudarlo –dijo rei

Entiendo tu situación, me dices que un asesino vendrá a matarte no crees que te hicieron una broma – dijo director

No creo, es que me metí en la habitación de un paciente que fue herido hace tiempo, te suena Iwate jail que es el asesino del mundo y es muy peligroso, por eso el vendrá por mí, no quiero morir en frente de mis padres, no les dije la verdad, no quería preocuparlos, por eso decidí alejarme de aquí, mi jefe ryoga me prometió que me cuidara hasta la muerte, no quiero meterlos en peligros a mis amigos y a la persona que amo, por eso me alejare de ellos – dijo rei

Vaya, está bien, te doy todos la papeles para la transferencia porque eres un alumno ejemplar y buen educado, solo te pido de favor, cuando te amenazo a ese Iwate jail – dijo director

Hace una semana, quería revisar el estado de un paciente, entonces el entro como un ninja que no me percataba de ello, me tomo del cuello y me hizo varias preguntas – dijo rei asustado

No te forzare a que me digas, solo cuídate mucho del peligro, conozco esa persona, fue mi amigo era una buena persona, amable, responsable hasta que cambio que fue manipulado por varias personas – dijo director

Tú lo conoces director, me gustaría saber qué fue lo que le paso – dijo rei sorprendido

Cuando éramos jóvenes, fuimos populares en la escuela, el mostro su talento también fue presidente del consejo estudiantil, fue admirable de su parte hasta que llego esa persona, no podía creerlo que fuera manipulado por él, fue intimidado por todo la escuela y en la calle, a hacerla sufrir, por eso dejo sus estudios para convertirse un asesino, el mato a esa persona que lo manipulo, el tiempo que paso, la noticia nos mostró que Iwate jail es muy peligroso, le habían disparado cada parte de su cuerpo como si no sintiera nada, el acabo con todos las policías, mato a su familia, no soportaba verlo de esa manera a mi amigo, quería traerlo de vuelta a su antiguo yo, pero me da miedo que me pasara algo, por eso lo deje que hiciera lo suyo, pero me di cuenta que no me conoció, me sentí aliviado, si esa persona no hubiera aparecido, él se habría convertido un doctor internacional, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, después del tanto tiempo, todos las policías están dispuestos a matarlo para que descansara en paz, pero el único que puede traerlo de vuelta es este chico – dijo director, mostro esta foto un chico que se ve primaria, tiene ojos rojizos, tiene una sonrisa deslumbrante y sinceridad, no cabía duda que se parece a takeda.

Director el cómo se llama – dijo rei

Él se llama nico masashi, es un buen chico, terco, orgulloso, responsable pero en el fondo es demonio, frio, la conocí cuando fue transferido en nuestra escuela, decía que su sueño es ser doctor y chef, con el tiempo que pasa, la manipulo a jail, no sé cuál era el motivo para que hiciera eso – dijo director

Entiendo director, es una historia triste de tu amigo y ese chico, te sientes solo que fuiste olvidado de tus amigos – dijo rei

No, todo este tiempo fui fuerte y seguir adelante para ser un buen director, gracias a eso me comprometí a protegerlo mis alumnos que no fueran manipulados, no quería que repitiera la misma historia de mi pasado – dijo director con tono triste

Lo siento, no debí…. – fue interrumpido

Da igual, de toda maneras te daré tus papeles solo necesito cuando te iras para dártelas de manera urgencia – dijo director

Dentro de 2 días me voy, solo tengo que disfrutar en mi escuela lo que me queda de tiempo, también necesito encontrar la respuesta que me dijo mi padre – dijo rei

Que pregunta te dijo tu padre – dijo director con curiosidad

Me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?, mi padre me dijo que ya sabría mi respuesta solo estoy confundido por mí mismo, por eso necesitaba aclararlo antes de irme, él quiere mi respuesta mañana – dijo rei

Bueno, veo que no traes tu uniforme tienes mi permiso, tienes que estar en la escuela que ya empezara pronto, te pido un favor, aclara tu respuesta que te dio la pregunta de tu padre antes de irte, yo también te recomiendo que lo pienses bien, solo céntrate en tus estudios y tus sentimientos – dijo director con una sonrisa

Está bien director, si me disculpa tengo que regresar en mi salón con mi ropa si no rompo las reglas de la escuela, solo te pido de favor me quedo así solo por hoy, ya mañana vendré con mi uniforme – dijo rei

Bien, tienes el permiso de usar tu ropa informal, así que disfruta tus estudios, nos vemos mañana después de clases para darte tus papeles, entendido Nishikino san – dijo director

Si, con permiso – dijo rei

En la afuera de la oficina

Takeda, kanade y sakura escucharon todo, no podía creer la historia que conto el director, su amigo jail fue manipulado por nico, por eso se convirtió un asesino peligroso, ahora se irán de ahí sin ser descubiertos por rei y el director. Se fueron en su primera clase y ve que rei entra con su ropa, varios maestros le preguntaron porque no llevaba el uniforme y rei le dijo a todos los maestros con sinceridad que el director le dio permiso y se ira de ahí mañana después de clases.

Sakura no quería que se fuera rei, se culpó a sí misma, si no hubiera echo eso, estarían juntos en una relación, tiene tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos y disculparse por tratarla como desconocido, primero se centra en sus clases antes de llegar el almuerzo.

En la hora del almuerzo ve rei saliendo y la sigue sin temor. No perderá la vista de él, se dio cuenta que entro en la sala de música, escucha su voz con dolor, no le gustaba nada de eso, tomo varios respiraciones y entro en la sala, se da cuenta que rei está sentado en la esquina tapando todo su rostro entre sus rodillas y se siente a su lado, decidió romper el silencio.

Rei, te encuentras bien – dijo sakura con preocupación

Ah, sakura estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, te puedes retirar por favor – dijo rei tratando de controlar sus lágrimas y dolor. Sakura ve a rei que no la mira, se odia a sí misma, decidió ser posesiva cómo le hizo antes, se paró y puso seguro para no escaparse.

Rei escucho el sonido de la puerta, levanta su rostro, mira fijamente a sakura por que hizo eso, se levantó dispuesto a irse de ahí, pero se sintió acorralado, sakura se sentó en sus piernas, ve sus ojos que muestra arrepentimiento, culpa y dolor, se sorprendió que sakura le besara de manera posesiva pero su cuerpo no reacciono, siente en sus labios contra las de sakura con un beso de amor, su corazón le pedía a gritos que le correspondiera pero solo le aparto como le hizo antes

Sakura que te pasa – dijo rei enojado

Rei, perdón que te haya hecho daño, no quiero que me perdones, me sentí vacía que me dejaras de hablar, que no me miraras como antes, no quería darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti, es la primera vez que siento de esta manera, cada vez que te veo me ignoras por completo, me sentí sola, escuche que te iras pronto solo para olvidarte de mí, no puedes hacerme eso rei, yo te amo tanto que no puedo vivir sin ti, quiero estar a tu lado, amo ese lado tuyo, perdón por apartarte de mi vida, es que he tenido varios novios que solo le interesan sexo pero contigo es diferente, rei hazme tuya pero no quiero que te vayas – dijo sakura llorando

Al escuchar las palabras de sakura, se sintió feliz que le correspondiera, se sintió avergonzado cuando escucho la palabra "hazme tuya", no quería hacerlo eso, quería que fuera su novia, quería que tomara las cosas con calma, no quería que se obligara por un deseo de hacer el amor sin conocerse mejor, encontró la respuesta, no quería separarse de su chica que la ama demasiado, decidió tomar esa decisión para hablar con su padre hoy mismo y mañana hablar con el director.

Sakura, me siento muy feliz que me amaras, pero no quiero tener sexo contigo sin haberte conocido, me gustaría que hiciéramos eso cuando nos casemos, yo no soy ese tipo de chico que se frustra sexual, yo respeto la relación, encontré mi respuesta, no quiero separarme de ti, que te amo tanto, también me sentí vacío que me apartaras de tu vida, por eso decidí dejar de hablar contigo, mirarte, sakura te pido un favor, quieres ser mi novia, necesito que tomemos con calma, no quiero que te sientas obligada por un sexo conmigo, solo quiero que tú lo deseas cuando te sientes lista, que dices lo que te acabo de decir – dijo rei con una sonrisa

Al escuchar las palabras de rei, se sintió muy feliz, es diferente con los chicos que habían salido, también le pidió que fuera su novia y que tomara las cosas con calma en una relación, me enamore profundamente de él.

Si rei, acepto ser tu novia, me gustaría conocerte mejor, te amo demasiado –dijo sakura con lágrimas de felicidad

Rei y sakura se dieron un beso tímido por primera vez que se hicieron oficialmente novios, el beso se volvió apasionado, se separaron por la falta del aire, se miraron vieron que sus ojos demuestra amor, brillo y felicidad.

Takeda y kanade escucharon todo, no quería interrumpir su relación, decidieron dejarlo para no ser descubierto por sus amigos.

En el tiempo que paso, rei no se fue, se quedó con sakura, le dijo con toda sinceridad a sus padres, que encontró la respuesta, también hablo con el director, que nunca dejaría la escuela por un capricho, decidió terminar sus estudios para poder entrar en la universidad para estudiar medicina, todos ellos se sintieron felices que siguieran adelante sin importar el dolor, sufrimiento, una vez que paso el tiempo, se graduaron y entraron en la universidad juntos, a estudiar en la misma carrera, se apoyaron, una vez que estuvieron divirtiéndose todo sus estudios, también disfrutan en su relación cuando tienen días libres, rei contesto varias llamadas de natsuki, se alegró que está recapacitando, también se sintió triste que su novio le dejo, no culpa a natsuki que le dijera la verdad, está feliz que natsuki y su amiga están en otro país, estudiando con una carrera de automáticos (cosas del diseño de motos y autos) y gastronomía, les deseaba suerte que siguiera sus sueños al graduarse, que siguieran adelante para olvidarse de todo el daño que paso en el pasado, una vez que termino de contestar la llamada, ve sakura con el ceño fruncido, su novia es muy celosa, le dijo que no tiene importancia, le beso con pasión, así pasaron el resto de sus vidas, llegaron el día de su graduación, rei le hizo un compromiso a sakura para casarse, lo mismo con takeda, las chicas lloraron de felicidad que se casaran con ellos, los padres de los cuatros chicos se sintieron orgullosos que sus hijos se casaran para darle sucesor en su hospital.

El día de la boda

Sakura y kanade se siente nerviosas, se casaran con sus futuros esposos, escucha el sonido de la puerta, ve que natsuki entra con gracia acompañada con mai.

Felicidades chicas, su futuro traerá más felicidad, espero que sus esposos no cometan errores en el baile de su boda – recordó en su pasado cuando sus amigos se tropezaron juntos en el baile en día de la graduación, no cabe duda fue divertido

Ni me lo recuerdes, no sabía que fuera torpes del baile, me sorprendí que hicieron el ridículo en frente de los compañeros – dijeron al unísono avergonzado

Lo sé, vine a ver si ya están listas, veo que están nerviosas, no puedo creer que me pidieran ser su dama de honor, gracias a ellos recapacite, soy diferente del pasado, gracias por ser mi amiga, si no fuera por rei, no estaría con ustedes, verdad – dijo natsuki

Es verdad, que paso con satoshi, pudiste verlo – dijo kanade para saber la respuesta de natsuki

Si la vi, está casado con una mujer, me siento sola, pero encontré el amor con shizuru, me siento llena, la amo demasiado que satoshi, pero me siento tranquila porque shizuru me ayudo a animarme, me consoló mucho, antes no me caía bien, solo por burlarse de mi, pero con el tiempo que pasa, poco a poco, me enamore de él, es responsable, sincero, se esfuerza para mostrar la sonrisa falsa en la escuela, también controla su deseo carnal conmigo, no quería obligarme hacer aquello, temía que hiciera algo conmigo, cuando me confeso sus sentimientos, me sorprendí mucho pero la rechace vi su rostro que mostraba dolor y se esforzaba para sonreír, le costaba mucho para no llorar en frente de mí, me arrepentí, cuando me dijo que se iría al extranjero para estudiar administración y nunca volverá a regresar a Japón, por primera vez me daba miedo de perderlo, gracias a mai que me abrió los ojos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, la detuve en el aeropuerto y le correspondí sus sentimientos, en cuanto el tiempo que paso, me gradué mi escuela y me fui con él, mai se quedó con mikoto, me dice que no me preocupara tanto, entonces nosotros nos fuimos juntos al extranjero, me sentía viva, segura, cuando estoy con shizuru, también es lo mismo con mai – dijo natsuki con una sonrisa

Ya veo, dejaste que shizuru te tocara – dijo sakura con malicia, natsuki se sonrojo como un tomate

Si, hemos hecho varias veces, me convertí una presa y mi shizuru es dominante, pero bueno tenemos que regresar antes de que empiece la boda – dijo natsuki

Bien y tu mai, también te paso lo mismo con mikoto – dijo kanade

Sí, es parecido la historia, pero diferente mikoto no se separa de mí, es muy celoso cuando unos chicos me miran con lujuria y deseo, gracias a eso, mikoto le dio una mirada asesina y un poco de amenaza que me dejaran de mirar, mikoto me respeta cuando me sienta lista por hacer aquello – dijo mai avergonzada

Bueno tenemos que salir ya – dijo sakura

En la iglesia fueron recibidos con una bendición del padre, disfrutaron la fiesta, volvieron a entrar del baile, se avergonzaron de sus esposos fueran torpes, su amiga natsuki tenía razón cometió un error que bailaran, pero ya es demasiado tarde que corrigieran sus pasos, fueron a la luna de miel en diferentes lugares, así todo el tiempo que paso con su esposo y sus amigos, también fueron invitados de sus amigos de la boda, todo estuvieron así divirtiéndose, se sintió feliz que se embarazo de su esposo.

 _Fin de la escena retrospectiva_

Kanade, que ocurre, te veo muy pensativa – dijo su esposo

Perdón, estaba recordando de nuestro pasado – dijo kanade

Aaaa, perdón por tratarte de esa manera cuando era joven, es que no confiaba las mujeres, no quería que me lastimara de nuevo, pero tú eres diferente, por eso me enamore de ti, me di cuenta que tú misma me habías dicho que tus padres que te presentara ese chico como tu futuro esposo, por eso me puse celoso y triste, no quería darme cuenta ese sentimiento, gracias a eso él es un buen chico, me arrepentí que te haya hecho daño por mis palabras – dijo takeda

No me lo tomes a mal, me sentí triste, confundida, culpabilidad, no sabía que fuera un poco densa, cuando me ignoraste, sentí un dolor en mi corazón me había enamorado de ti, no quería aceptarlos porque fuiste un arrogante, por eso es lo que más amaba de ti, te amo demasiado takeda – dijo kanade

Yo también – dijo takeda

Se volvieron a besarse con amor, cuando escucharon un clic en la puerta, ve que sus amigos entran con felicidad, traen regalos para su hijo

Vaya, veo el pequeño está lindo, se parecen a ustedes dos – dijo sakura

Es verdad, pero me da miedo que este chico sea de la misma persona de la foto que me había mostrado el director – dijo rei

Como – dijeron juntos

Este chico es la misma persona de la foto, me había dicho que él puede traerla de vuelta del verdadero yo de jail, pero me temo que lo matara, si se reencuentra tu hijo takeda, kanade, no dudara que lo mate – dijo rei preocupado

Eso no quiero que pase nuestro hijo, el será sucesor nuestro hospital en el futuro – dijo takeda

Lo dudo mucho, pero bueno felicidades que dieron su mejor esfuerzo, kanade ha hecho un buen trabajo de cuidarte tu embarazo – dijo rei

Es verdad, no sabía que fuera duro, valió la pena, tengo mi hijo, me gustaría que se llamara takumi, verdad takeda – dijo kanade

Sí, eso queremos que nuestro hijo se llame takumi yazawa – dijo takeda

Bien, te sientes cansada kana chan – dijo sakura

Si, por cierto cuando piensa tener hijos rei, sakura – dijo kanade

Eh, bueno pensábamos que lo tendríamos más adelante es que tenemos un montón de trabajo, Mou, por culpa de rei quiere tener hijo apresurado – dijo sakura cansada

¡Oye!, es que quiero que mi hijo sea sucesor nuestro hospital, sabemos que tenemos trabajos pendientes, pero no podemos hacer nada kanade – dijo rei apenado

Entiendo, no hay que apresurarse, solo quiero que tomen las cosas con calma, si me permite decirlo que quiero descansar tengo mucho sueño – dijo kanade somnoliento

Bueno, te dejaremos a descansar, nos regresamos a reanudar nuestro trabajo, que descanses – dijo rei

Si kana chan tienes que descansar mucho, cuídate mucha amiga – dijo sakura

Nos vamos, adiós takeda kanade – dijo rei, sakura

Adiós – dijeron al unísono

Bueno amor, te dejo descansar, debo checar los análisis de cada uno de los pacientes para la operación – dijo takeda

Si amor, no te exijas demasiado en el trabajo – dijo kanade, ve que su esposo le dio un beso en los labios, sale de la habitación y mira su hijo durmiendo tranquilamente, se durmió junto su hijo sin aplastarlo.

En el estacionamiento del hospital yazawa

Jail y sus colegas, se reunieron para secuestrar el recién nacido de la familia yazawa, quiere dinero para mantenerse con vida, jail no ve de esa manera, quiere matarlo a takeda con sus propias manos, le recuerda mucho a la persona que le manipulo, por eso decidió matarlo hoy mismo, pero si su hijo es idéntico a esa persona, entonces tendrá que matar a ese niño primero.

Escuchen, quiero que me ayuden a secuestrarlo ese bebe recién nacido, podemos necesitar el dinero para disfrutar la fiesta con una chicas lindas, no es así – dijo hombre

Es verdad, debemos hacerlo eso, pero no sabemos en qué habitación se encuentra ese bebe rico – dijo chico

Jail, danos tu opinión – dijo hombre

Mmm, me temo que no lo sé amigos, si quieren secuestrar a ese bebe estúpido no es mi problema, pero si ese bebe es parecido en mi pasado, no dudare que lo matare en mis propias manos – dijo jail

Como, pero porque tienes rencor hacia esa persona – dijeron juntos

Me manipulo, perdí mi popularidad, por eso deje la escuela, no me gustaba la violencia, gracias a él tenía el lado oscuro para matar a las personas inocentes con mis propias manos, por eso lo mate – dijo jail

Jail, eso lo puedes hacer cuando cumpla 18 años ese chico, si estás dispuesto a matarlo hoy mismo, va a ser difícil que lo hagas porque hay muchas policías en este hospital, por eso te pedimos ayuda para secuestrarlo sin ser descubierto, también nos dimos cuenta que tiene cámaras, no sabremos cómo lograrlo, danos tu opinión – dijo hombre

Veo que tienes razón amigo, primero que nada tenemos que fingir un plan para los policías y burlar las cámaras para no ser descubierto del secuestro del bebe – dijo jail

Sabía que tendrías una idea genial hagamos eso – dijo a sus hombres

Si – todos juntos

Desde que idearon ese plan entran los secuestradores para secuestrar él bebe, se dan cuenta que hay policías vigilando en la puerta que se encuentra la esposa yazawa, decidieron armar escándalos, entonces las policías decidieron sacarlos de ahí, no se dieron cuenta que había un hombre está por entrar con silencio.

Desde que entro en la habitación se dio cuenta que esta la mujer abrazando su hijo, camina despacio sin despertar la señora y mira fijamente él bebe durmiendo con tranquilidad, lo tomo y le puso el juguete en sus brazos, salió de ahí apresurado tranquilo, una vez que salió, lo guarda en una caja de basura, sale con cuidado sin nervios, se sintió satisfecho pero fallo al chocar con un hombre, se le escapa de las manos que la caja se fuera cayendo al suelo, gracias a dios que no se escuchó el sollozo, porque tenía manta sin ser lastimado él bebe, se sorprende que son de la misma caja, se vieron en la cara con disculpa, recogen sus cajas, se sale apresurado del hospital y se reúnen con sus colegas con una misión cumplida. Cuando abren la caja se dan cuenta que había discos nuevos y le golpearon el hombre que fallo, los secuestradores se maldijeron por ser tan confiados a ese hombre torpe para que su trabajo saliera sin éxito, decidieron que le entregara las policías por el secuestro del bebe y se marcharon como si nada.

En otra parte

El hombre va caminando tranquilamente con su caja, se detuvo que escucho sollozo en sus oídos, abre la caja, se paralizo, vio un bebe llorando, se preguntó qué ha pasado para que sus cajas fueran equivocadas, vio él bebe llorando mucho, debe saber que tiene hambre, con decisión fue a llevar con su esposa, se sienten tristes sin tener hijos, una vez que llego en su casa, ve su esposa viendo la tele.

Estoy en casa amor

Bienvenido, estás cansado….- fue interrumpido por el sollozo de un bebe

Cariño, mira es un bebe estaba en una caja – su esposa ve un bebe hermoso, camina lento como si fuera cámara lenta, lo toma en sus brazos, la mira fijamente él bebe, sus ojos demuestra brillo, sintió lágrimas de felicidad, quería tener hijos, el doctor dijo que no es posible que fuera tener hijos, cuando ve él bebe, siente amor hacia él, con decisión lo criara con todo su amor, cariño.

Amor, he decidido que lo nombremos nico, verdad

Si amor, se llamara kobayashi nico – dijo con tono feliz.

Continuara….

eso fue peor la vida de la familia yazawa por perder su prime hijo.

hasta la proxima


	3. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

Reencuentros en familia biológico

En el hospital

Kanade escucho todo, lloro todo el dolor que su primer hijo fue secuestrado, le entregaron el secuestrador va a quedarse encerrado en la cárcel por el robo del bebe, ve su esposo que lo grito con odio, le iba a golpear, fue detenido por su amigo rei, les llamo a sus amigos, se sorprendieron que secuestraron él bebe de sus amigos, vieron que takeda se pone a llorar que su primer hijo ha desaparecido, se culpa por no quedarse con su esposa, le interrogaron el secuestrador donde quedo su hijo.

Desgraciado, donde está mi hijo – dijo takeda con rabia

Les dije que no le diré nada – dijo hombre

Esto no se va a quedar así, quiero mi hijo, entonces tengo que golpearte, si me permites policía – dijo takeda esperanzado a policía

Mm, solo te dejare un poco, no quiero que me justifique que te deje que lo golpearas a llegar la muerte – dijo policía

Gracias policía – dijo takeda

Una vez que terminaron de hablar, takeda lo golpea con odio, rabia a ese hombre, tiene mucha sangre en su rostro como se va a desmayar, se detuvo ve que está temblando de miedo, escucho algo de él.

Está bien, fue Iwate jail y todos sus hombres, escuche de él, que está dispuesto a matar cuando cumpla 18 años, porque dijo que ese niño es idéntico del pasado que lo mato, como se llamaba, masashi nico, ese es su nombre, jail esperaría que cumpliera 18 años para poder matar tu hijo señor yazawa – tono sarcasmo con dolor

Que – todo dijeron al unísono

Jail es nuestro líder, él nos dio la idea para secuestrar él bebe, pero falle porque me choque con un hombre que ni siquiera me recordaba su rostro – dijo pensativo en voz alta

Espera, dijiste que jail esperaría que cumpliera los 18 años por él bebe recién nacido para matarlo en sus propias manos –dijo rei asustado

Si eso dije, por eso falle que él bebe esta salvo, no sabría que lo hiciera sin ser descubierto, pero ese nombre me suena, he escuchado que todavía está vivo, por eso no dije nada, él tiene venganza hacia jail para matarlo con sus propias manos, perdió su familia por asesinato, no pudo protegerlo se culpa a sí mismo, por eso él está listo para vengarse de jail, pero le llamare que esperara 18 años para enfrentarse con sangre de odio, él está en otro país con su hijo y su esposa, está a salvo, pero lo dejo, le conto todo de su esposa, decidió que ellos tendrá que seguir adelante sin arrepentimientos con su esposo, por eso tengo que hacerlo para llamarlo con urgencia – dijo hombre está forzándose sin desmayar

Rei se sorprendió, masashi nico sigue con vida, entonces jail no lo mato o no se dio cuenta, entonces hablara con el para saber que le hizo para manipular a jail que se convirtiera en asesino, pero dejara después, tiene que tranquilizarlo a su amigo takeda que se ve agitado con oscuro. Ve su esposa tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga kanade, ve sus ojos sin brillo, no se quedara asi, decidió hablar.

Kanade, takeda, no es momento de llorar, tenemos que ser fuerte, si tu hijo está a salvo eso quiere decir que esta con una familia que no conocemos, tenemos que esperar un poco, tu idiota, dinos como es el hombre que chocaste no me digas que no te acuerdas porque tengo que dejarte sin vida con mi lado oscuro – dijo rei con tono frio veneno, sintió escalofríos en su columna vertebral a todos sin percatarse rei.

Cariño, no ves que está esforzándose para no caerse inconsciente, déjalo que hable con ese hombre como se llame – dijo sakura

Amigo gracias, amor tenemos que ser fuerte para que nuestro hijo que este a salvo, tu nos dirás como es el hombre entendido – dijo kanade

Gracias, me permite llamarlo con mi teléfono, pero quiero que me desaten primero – dijo hombre al policía

Una vez que desataron, esperaron que llamara a ese hombre, ve que ellos hablan en inglés, se sorprendió que ellos son amigos que se conocen de toda la vida, ve sus expresiones con alegría, en vez puso su expresión serio, se quedó sorprendido que haya dado todo la información, está feliz que lo dijera y corto la llamada.

Y bien, que te dijo – dijo rei

Me dijo que lo esperaría los 18 años para venir aquí en este país, pero viendo que ustedes me meterán en la cárcel por el secuestro del bebe, me arrepiento que lo hice, pero volviendo al tema, el hombre que me choque es joven como 22 años aproximadamente, tiene cabello rubio, tiene cicatriz en su mejilla, ojos café claros, eso es todo lo que se – dijo hombre

Mmm, creo que investigaremos a ese hombre, pero es verdad que nos diste los detalles, si nos hiciste trampas, te curamos que te golpearemos hasta la muerte – dijo takeda

No hago trampas, le di los detalles correctos, si me permiten decirle, méteme en la cárcel con voluntad, jamás volveré hacer este secuestro, señora yazawa, le prometo que tu hijo que está a salvo con otras personas, ellos no saben si él bebe son de ustedes, que pasa si lo tratan de criarlo con amor, con buena educación, pero si ustedes investigan todo este tiempo, el asesino jail se daría cuenta que los están buscando, le pido de favor que no hagan nada, porque si lo hacen, no dudara de seguirlos para matarlos a ellos que criaron, porque el usa bomba explosivas para matarlos, es por eso el, es un asesino listo, el me conoce si les dije todo esto, no cabe duda que me matara con su rifle, por eso tengo miedo, yo lo buscare a esa persona, porque confió ustedes, si me contratan como agente secreto, con mucho gusto lo hare, solo tengo que cambiar mi apariencia para que no me reconozca el jail, soy muy bueno ocultando cosas, que les parece – dijo hombre esperanzado

Todos en la habitación se sorprendieron de la sugerencia de ese desconocido, pueden confiarlo con él por pago del secuestro de su hijo, le ayudara a buscarlo su hijo, también tiene miedo que si lo hacen por la investigación con policías para encontrar su hijo, no le gusta que lo maten ya, por eso decidieron darle una oportunidad.

Mmm, bien, te contrataremos, solo quiero que cambies de tu apariencia, no queremos que te descubran, pero si fallas, te mataran, solo queremos cómo te llamas – dijo takeda

Wakayama kei, nunca les fallare por buscar su hijo, solo quiero que hagas una burla en las noticias que ya me has metido en la cárcel, morí, así no dudaran de mí que me abandonaron, solo que no conoce mi verdadero voz, así les ayudare todo, solo no quiero que ese jail me mate rápido sin el paradero de su hijo – dijo kei

Bien, te contratare como agente, solo no quiero engaños ni secretos, quiero que lo investigues que familia vienen, en que parte están, a que se dedican y que nombre le pusieron a mi hijo – dijo takeda

Todos decidieron salvar la vida de su hijo, rei tomo decisión de su amigo que contratara ese kei, le dará reporte de la vida de ese niño, van a ser fuerte para no fallarles la vida de su hijo, quiere lo mejor para él, rei y takeda tomaron decisión que actuaran como quiera, sin importar las consecuencias, así pasaron todo el tiempo pensando que harán.

En otro lado

Ellos están felices de tener un hijo hermoso, decidieron poner nico, porque puso su sonrisa linda, le alimento la leche para que no vuelva a llorar, vieron que es un bebe muy tranquilo, decidieron dejarlo dormir en la cuna.

Amor, él bebe sonrió que le gusto el nombre nico, seguro que la educaremos, darle amor, quiero tener hijo para que nos ayude, pero no pudimos hacer nada, por eso lloramos mucho, pero encontré este bebe por la caja equivocada, ahora que lo pienso no será que está secuestrado por una familia rica – dijo hombre

Ahora que lo piensas, deben estar buscando su hijo con desesperación, debemos devolverlo no queremos estar en la cárcel – dijo mujer

No pasara nada cariño, debemos cuidarnos mejor, también debemos cuidar él bebe, tiene que aprender todas las cosas – dijo hombre

Tienes razón – dijo mujer

Ellos decidieron cuidarlo sin importar la gente, cuidaron todos los días, le dieron amor, fueron a ver a sus padres a darles noticias por él bebe, no le dirán la verdad porque tiene miedo que lo llevaran al orfanato, por eso actuaron con valentía, decidieron irse de ahí para tener buen dinero para cuidar lo mejor su hijo adoptivo.

Kei estuvo investigando en todas partes, no pudo identificar donde se encuentra ese hombre, no se rendirá porque le gusta ese trabajo lo que cueste su vida para arriesgar, estuvo todo el tiempo en todos los lugares sin descansar, tuvo que detener para comer, entro en un restaurante no se sabe si es el mejor lugar, escucho que los cocineros se fueron de ahí con su bebe, dice que es adoptivo, se congelo de la noticia, a lo mejor ese es la familia que lo están cuidando, fue a preguntar a las personas, como se llaman, que se dedican, que familia son, todo le dio la información que necesitaba, también se dio cuenta que se fueron al extranjero por contrato de su trabajo de chef, que regresaran en 5 años, con todo la información que necesitaba, ira con su patrón, estuvo 2 meses investigándolo, pero pudo hacerlo bien. Una vez que comió, salió de ese lugar, fue directo al hospital yazawa a darle la información, tuvo que esperarlo en su oficina, ve que entra todos juntos para darle buenas noticias.

Buenos días takeda, kanade, rei y sakura, lo encontré la familia que tiene su hijo – dijo kei

Buenas – dijo unísono

Bien, la familia es kobayashi, el hombre es Takeshi y su esposa es kuroko, se dedican gastronomía, escuche que lo contrataron solo 5 años en el extranjero, decidieron llevárselo su hijo de ahí, eso es todo lo que tengo, aunque no me quisieron dar el nombre del niño, lo siento – dijo kei

Todos se congelaron, takeda y kanade se pusieron a llorar de que su hijo se fuera con ellos al extranjero, sakura, rei trataron de calmarlo, le dijeron que lo reportara dentro de 5 años, así que esperaran con ansias, decidieron que actuaran sin importar el dolor, después rei y sakura le dieron la noticia que está embarazada, se siente muy felices de sus amigos, decidieron ponerlo la protección de su bebe, no quería que pasara lo mismo de sus amigos, dio luz a su bebe, resulto ser niña, decidieron ponerlo maki, ve que su hija sonríe, se dieron cuenta que su hija le gusta mucho ese nombre, takeda y kanade fueron a visitarla para conocerlo la niña, dentro de tres años, kanade quedo embarazada de nuevo con seguridad, no quería que su primer hijo fuera secuestrado lo mismo, como han pasado 5 años, la familia kobayashi regreso a su antiguo país, el niño sonrió deslumbrante, aprendió a tocar música, hacer medicina, ayudar a su familia, le gusto todo de su vida, ve que su madre se quedó feliz que tendrá otro hijo, gracias a él le dio una medicina que creo, para que su madre pueda embarazarse de nuevo, no le importa cuántos hermanos quiere tener, kuroko la ama demasiado a su hijo, le dio una medicina hecho por su hijo, por eso se sintió mareada, cuando fueron al doctor, se desmayó de la impresión que está embarazada, gracias a su hijo que le ayudo su propio deseo.

En el parque

Nico pasea en el parque con curiosidad, siempre se pone a leer en su cuarto, se detiene que ahí están unos niños molestando a un niño indefenso, ve que le están pegando con polvo, piedras, chicles, no le gustó nada lo que hacen, decidió protegerlo como si fuera su hermano.

Este niño es un llorón, no sabía que su familia fuera débiles Jajaja – dijo niño

Hey tú, deja de molestarlo, no tiene importancia como es su familia – dijo nico

Quien eres tú, no te hemos visto aquí, no sabía que vinieras a salvarlo a este niño llorón – dijo niño

Tu cállate, ese mocoso no quiere darnos su juguete porque me gusta por eso quiero la golpeo para que me diera

Jajaja pero que payaso eres, tu sí que sabes lo que dices, pero me pareces que eres un ladrón – dijo nico

A mí no me hables así, porque te la vas ver conmigo (se acerca el niño dispuesto a golpearlo)

A mí no me das miedo-(se detuvo porque vio la mirada intimidante como si la golpeara de verdad) vámonos de aquí rápido (se fue corriendo asustado)

Disculpe te encuentras bien – dijo nico preocupado

Si gracias por salvarme – dijo niño

No te preocupes me llamo kobayashi nico y tu

Me llamo minami kotori es un gusto conocerte (llega el niño muy preocupado como si temiera que le robaran)

Kotori estas bien no te han golpeado verdad y te dije que no salieras de la casa

Cálmate nozomi, estoy bien pero me salvo este chico se llama kobayashi nico y él se llama toujou Nozomi, mi mejor amigo

Mucho gusto

Lo mismo va para ti y gracias por salvar a mi amigo

No hay problema aunque me gusta ver el parque porque es la primera vez que vengo aquí (los dos niños se quedaron sorprendidos es la primera vez que viene y están dispuesto a invitarla a jugar)

De verdad, entonces porque no jugamos un poco que dices kobayashi

Llámame nico porque si me llamas por mi apellido me siento muy viejo y no quiero eso – dijo en broma

Jajaja tienes razón, entonces te llamo nico y llámame Nozomi y el Kotori

Por supuesto que sí, Nozomi, kotori (le demostró una sonrisa sincera)

Ahí se la pasaron jugando todo el día y así crearon un lazo de amistad porque se hicieron buenos amigos.

En otro lado

Maki está con sus amigas que son ayase eli, sonoda umi, Kira tsubasa, hoshizora rin y toudou erena, sus verdaderas amigas, están compartiendo en la casa de maki, están celebrando sus cumpleaños, ve que llego los 3 chicos que no conocen bien.

Hola, queremos saber si queremos jugar con ustedes si nos permiten – dijo niño tímido

Lo siento, no queremos niños con ustedes porque no le conocemos – dijo tsubasa

Mira niña, les digo porque necesitamos que juegues con nosotros – dijo niño enojado

No, dejen de molestarnos porque no le conocemos, además nuestra amiga se va a enojar mucho – dijo tsubasa

Uy, que miedo, no queremos irnos, quiero que juegues con nosotros – dijo niño serio

Ya me harte con unos niños que no tienen educación – dijo tsubasa

Te dijimos que….. – fue interrumpido por un niño que le jalo de la playera mirándola con enojo, se quedó asustado por la mirada que siente ganas de llorar

Mira, la niña te dijo que no quiere jugar con ustedes, no sabía que fueran tontos, acaso sus padres no les dijo que tiene que hablar con educación y respeto, verdad Hanayo – dijo niño desconocido

Claro que si, honoka les estas espantado a los niñas débiles – dijo hanayo

Honoka le soltó el niño, viendo que se fueron corriendo asustados, mira fijamente a una niña que se encuentra feliz, pero le corto la respiración que lo ve por primera vez en su vida, su amigo hanayo, la mira fijamente a su amigo, se empezó a reír con ganas, no sabía si su rostro es color de un tomate.

Gracias por salvarnos chicos – dije tsubasa tímida

Jeje, no hay nada de que agradecer, no me gusta nada lo que hacían ellos para intimidarlos, también le habían hecho a mi pequeña, por eso no se defendió, no quería que le pasara lo mismo con ustedes – dijo honoka sincero

Es verdad, mi amigo es todo un caballero, ahora veo que las chicas la miran babeadas por él, también yo, mucho gusto soy koizumi hanayo y el kousaka honoka, venimos aquí por curiosidad de la fiesta, pero nos detuvimos que estaban intimidados por ellos, por eso venimos a rescatar como un príncipe, ya nos vamos a ir, tenemos que encontrar con nuestro amigos, que se encuentran en el parque – dijo hanayo

Mucho gusto hanayo, honoka me llamo Kira tsubasa, ellas son ayase eli, sonoda umi, toudou erena, hoshizora rin y Nishikino maki, como tiene curiosidad de la fiesta es el cumpleaños de nuestra querida amiga maki, de verdad gracias por salvarnos, que le vayan bien a encontrarse con sus amigos en el parque – dijo tsubasa que no despega su mirada a honoka, se siente atraída por él, pero no puede despegar su vista como se había quedado prendada de él.

Bueno niñas, ya nos vamos es un placer conocerlos – dijo honoka

Si es un placer conocerlos – dijo al unísono

Honoka y hanayo se fueron de ahí, tsubasa y rin se quedaron prendadas con los chicos con atención, se habrán enamorado como amor a primera vista, se da cuenta que sus amigas se pusieron a reír con ganas, sintieron sus rostros sonrojados.

Vaya, tsubachi y rin chan se enamoraron de ellos a primera vista, por eso no puedes despegar tu mirada, Jajaja – dijo eli

Es verdad, jamás le había visto de esa manera, tsubasa, rin, me sorprendieron de su mirada con atención – dijo umi

No importa si ellas están así de piedras con ellos – dijo maki

Ya déjenlas tranquilas, no ven que se van a desmayar de la vergüenza que sienten – dijo erena

En el parque

Hanayo y honoka llegaron a tiempo, ve sus amigos jugando con un niño desconocido, siente curiosidad, así que se acercaron con sus amigos, se detienen que vienen unos niños malos con palos, decidieron correr hacia ellos para decirles el peligro.

Vaya, así que estas aquí estúpido, vine a vengarme, no sabes que tu mirada jamás me intimido – dijo niño serio

Ooo, así que vinieron a vengarse de mí, no conocen quien soy yo, porque con ganas de pegarme con esos palos, acaso me quieren matar en sus propias manos, yo le salve el chico indefenso, pero no es necesario que trajeras esa cosa para pegarme – dijo nico

Si, listo para atacarlo – dijo niño

Honoka, hanayo, nozomi, kotori, anju, no puede hacer nada para salvarlo, kotori le conto lo que haya sucedido en el parque que fue intimidado por ellos, siente enojados por ellos, también quieren ser amigo de ese chico que le salvo su amigo kotori, ve que nico se posiciona, se sorprenden que nico los esquiva con facilidad, jamás le había visto de esa manera, ve esquivando con rapidez, se da cuenta que se está cansando los niños con ganas de golpear, se rindieron y le dejaron en paz, se fueron corriendo con miedo, porque se dieron cuenta que estaba un hombre mirando con rabia a los niños, se acercó a nico que se encuentra tirado en la tierra cansado, tratando de recuperar el aire que necesitaba, le está regalando una paleta por ser un niño valiente.

Vaya niño, me sorprendiste que esquivas con facilidad a atacarte con ganas, cómo te llamas niño – dijo el hombre misterioso

Me…. Llamo….nico….kobayash…i –dijo nico agitado, se siente cansado

Mucho gusto, yo también me llamo nico, soy nico masashi, me sorprendiste que esquivaste de esos golpes, ahora que lo pienso somos idénticos, me sorprende que te encuentre, quisiera que te ayudara a entrenarte lo que te espera que cumplas los 18 años, pero como eres un niño inocente tendrás que esperar ese tiempo para contártelo todo – dijo nico mayor

Eh, me entrenarías eso, pero estoy bien así, tengo cuerpo atlético, siempre hago ejercicios, si quieres entrenarme eso, lo acepto, porque dices que me espera el futuro cuando cumpla 18 años, va ver el peligro para mí – dijo nico curioso

Si, va ver el peligro que te espera, por eso quiero entrenarte lo antes posible, también a tus amigos, veo que te miran con preocupación y asombro, le sorprendiste que los esquivaste, quienes son ellos, si me los presentas – dijo nico mayor amable

Eh, a claro, vengan chicos, (sus amigos se acercan y ve dos chico que no conoce), les presento él se llama masashi nico, mis amigos se llaman toujou nozomi, minami kotori, yuki anju como se llaman ellos, es la primera vez que lo veo – dijo nico confundido

Kousaka honoka y él es koizumi hanayo– dijo nozomi

Gusto conocerlos a todos los niños, me han llamado la atención de ti, tu estas en peligro, también tus padres, por eso los entrenare que cueste mi vida, todos ustedes si quieren entrenar conmigo, con gusto los entrenare, no me gusta que ninguno de ustedes mueran cuando cumpla los 18 años, especialmente nico, quiero contarte toda la verdad, solo esperaras que cumplieras 18 años para decirte todo – dijo nico mayor

Señor, yo como nico kobayashi, lo siento pero a mí no me gusta esto…

Escúchame, tus padres biológicos están peligro, debes entenderlo, que pasara si descubres la verdad después, te están buscando con desesperación, tómalo esto del entrenamiento, nos vemos en la próxima semana – dijo nico mayor yéndose de ahí

Todos los niños se quedaron confundidos, pensaran primero si es posible cuidar todos de su familia, se pusieron a platicar:

Chicos ustedes quieren aprender a entrenar con ese hombre, vi sus ojos demuestra confianza, dolor, venganza hacia esa persona, pero que pasa si es mentira si nos quiere secuestrar – dijo anju

Mmm, no lo creo, si hubiera hecho eso, estaríamos golpeados en la cabeza o apuntarnos con una pistola– dijo hanayo

Tienes razón, debemos tomar una decisión correcta – dijo honoka

Mmm, yo creo que debería tomar esa decisión, porque yo siento un presentimiento que llegare un futuro lleno de asesinatos y me espera es la muerte, también estará el peligro de mi familia – dijo nico

Todos se sorprendieron las palabras de nico, si algún día llegase el peligro, no podrían perdonarse a sí mismos por la seguridad de su familia, decidieron tomar la decisión correcta, se presentaron y se conocieron mejor como si fuera toda la vida, en una semana les dio su respuesta correcta para entrenarse, así pasaron todo el tiempo entrenando con entusiasmo, se cansan mucho porque no tienen mejor resistencia, le dejo correr vuelta, abdominal, lagartija, sentadilla, entre otros. Dentro de unos meses se siente ligeros con tanto ejercicio, su jefe les enseño como esquivar los golpes sin ser tocado en el cuerpo, pero no puede esquivarse, decidieron mover sus cuerpos, así pasaron 10 días con cansancio.

En otro lugar del país

Jail tiene un hijo de 5 años que lo está entrenando con gusto, cuando viajo en el país encontró un bebe abandonado, lo cogió y dio amor como si fuera su hijo, la crio con buena educación, está muy feliz de tener un hijo para entrenarlo ser un asesino, también ve que su hijo está aprendiendo mucho mejor, no dudara que el peleara con un niño que fue secuestrado hace 5 años, su hijo se llama ryu, es un niño bueno, después le mostrara que será muy asesino para matarlo ese muchacho, entonces también le enseño que no debe confiar a los demás, no se deje intimidar, manipulación, insultos, etc.

En el mansión Nishikino

Maki se encuentra en su casa con sus amigas, sus padres se encuentra en una cena familiar con todos sus amigos, se ponen a platicar animadamente con ganas, pero sintieron la presencia de los niños que se encontraron hace tiempo. Ve sus amigos paralizadas por los niños tan guapos, ve que ellos están reunidos, platicando animadamente, se veían cansados se dispusieron a juntarse todos para conocerse mejor.

Hola chicos – dijo tsubasa tímida sonrojada

Hola – dijo niño confundido

Perdón chicas, no recuerdo de ninguno de ustedes – dijo niño asustado

Perdón amigos, las conocemos ellas, hace tiempo fuimos a rescatarla a ellas que fueron intimidadas por unos niños – dijo hanayo

Aaaa, perdón por hablarles de esa manera, es la primera que hablamos con ustedes – dijo niño serio

No se preocupen – dijo rin

Disculpen por mis amigos, son groseros cuando nadie conoce a una persona, les presentare, el niño serio es toujou nozomi, el niño amable es minami kotori, el niño sonriendo es yuki anju, ellos son nuestro amigos que sus padres son cercanos, por eso venimos aquí a disfrutar a platicar – dijo honoka

No se preocupen, entendemos de todo – dijo rin

Chicos les presentare de ellas, tsubasa Kira que nos saludó, hoshizora rin (chica enérgica), maki Nishikino (cabello rojo), ayase eli (la rubia), sonoda umi (la tímida), toudou erena (niña curiosa) – dijo honoka

Un placer conocerlos – dijo todos juntos

Igualmente – le devolvió

Todos se empezaron hablar animadamente, se conocieron mejor, todas las chicas se quedaron prendadas por ellos, nozomi quedó prendado con eli, hanayo con rin, erena con anju, tsubasa con honoka, umi con kotori, maki les dio ganas de reír de sus amigas que se enamoraron por primera vez, ve sus padres de todos sus amigos se asombraron que sus hijas se quedaron prendadas por ellos, vieron que pusieron una sonrisa feliz, le daría la bendición más grande para merecer feliz, maki mira fijamente en el cielo con admiración, siente presencia un hombre mayor que es agente de su padre y su amigo, se pusieron a platicar, se acercó con curiosidad acompañada con sus amigas(os).

Hola jefe – dijo kei

Hola kei, ya investigaste de mi primer hijo – dijo takeda

Sí señor, lo encontré en la calle jugando con sus pequeños hermanos, la veo su sonrisa deslumbrante, lo cuida muy bien, también sabe pelear con otros niños, esquiva fácilmente de los golpes, escuche el nombre de su hermano pequeño que lo llamo kobayashi nico – dijo kei

Todos los niños se paralizaron del nombre de su mejor amigo, porque lo anda investigando así que preguntaron con curiosidad.

Disculpa – dijo nozomi

Si nozomi, que pasa – dijo su madre natsuki

Kobayashi nico porque lo andan investigando, porque la conozco muy bien, el protegió nuestro amigo kotori, también escuche dice que es la primera vez que va en el parque, es buen chico, es muy talentoso, también encontramos con otra persona – dijo nozomi serio

Natsuki se sorprendió de su hijo, se hicieron amigos, también escucho que lo protegió su amigo kotori, todos los que están presentes se asombraron de la noticia.

Nozomi, seguro que lo conoces bien – dijo takeda esperanzado

Si señor yazawa, la conozco muy bien, ahora que lo veo son idénticos tú y tu esposa, volviendo el tema porque lo andan investigando – dijo nozomi

Nozomi, lo investigo porque es mi hijo que fue secuestrado por este hombre hace cinco años, el protegió nuestro hijo que este fuera del peligro, por eso cambio la caja por otro hombre, me siento muy feliz que mi hijo este a salvo, que más sabes de el – dijo takeda

Mmm, escuche que el participa todos los eventos como medicina, piano, deportes, exposiciones, canta, compone música, escribe canciones, comida, ayuda a la gente y protege, también nos enseñó unos trucos para esquivarnos del golpe – dijo nozomi

Estoy feliz que mi hijo tiene mucho talentos – dijo kanade llorando de felicidad, su hijo es inteligente y responsable

También había otro hombre que se llama masashi nico, nos está entrenando para evitar el peligro que tendremos cuando cumplamos 18 años, también le contara la verdad a nico, para que esté preparado la muerte que espera en el futuro – dijo nozomi

Todos se congelaron, sus hijos están entrenando con masashi nico, le debe un favor para no morirse en manos de jail. Ve sus hijas asombradas que dijo nozomi, vieron sus amigos que están dispuestos a conocer el hijo de takeda.

Nozomi invita a nico en mi casa, habrá cumpleaños de su hermana kokoro, veo que mis hijos quieren que les explique de su hermano misterioso, la quiero conocer dentro de una semana, si quiere puede traer sus padres, queremos hablar con ellos. Tú sabes donde vivo nozomi, por favor lo harás por mí – dijo takeda

Mmm, está bien, le hablare a nico, es mi compañero de la clase y en la escuela, es bien educado, tiene fans todas las chicas, veo nico que la mira con fastidio a las chicas, me dice que las niñas puede ser tontas, ve sus ojos que demuestra deseo, me dijo que le da asco que la mirara de esa forma solo dijo que le interesa una chica normal – dijo nozomi riendo

Se pusieron de acuerdo, ve sus hijos salen de la sala a jugar seguido las niñas, le pide a su agente que lo vigile su hijo si llega el peligro, se reúnen con sus amigos de la infancia, todos se pusieron a platicar el tema animadamente. El día siguiente nozomi habla a su amigo nico a invitarle el cumpleaños de su hermana en secreto, ve que nico lo acepto con gusto, se pusieron a jugar con todos sus amigos en el recreo, en otra escuela, todas las niñas platicaron todo de la seriedad que escucho las palabras de nozomi, eli admitió que se enamoró por primera vez, todas también admiten que se enamoraron de ellos, maki les felicito de sus amigas que encontraron su amor platónico. Después de una semana, todos se reunieron en la fiesta de cumpleaños de kokoro, ve sus padres hablando animadamente, sus amigas son tímidas con ellos, eli lo busca por todos lados a nozomi, todos entregaron el regalo a kokoro, su sonrisa fue deslumbrante, todos se pusieron a jugar en la casita. Nozomi llego en la fiesta acompañado con un niño con su familia, todos se reunieron en la sala.

Hola, me llamo kobayashi takeshi – se presentó el hombre con su sonrisa sincera

Hola, soy kobayashi kuroko, esposa de takeshi – dijo mujer con su sonrisa amable

Hola…. Soy kobayashi nico, mis hermanos son tate y satoshi, soy protector de mis hermanos sin ser amenazados con otros niños, no me gusta que estén triste. También les apoyo a la gente que se siente solos y sufrimientos, pero siempre les animo con mi sonrisa deslumbrante – dijo nico con su sonrisa brillante

Maki se paralizo de mirar la sonrisa brillante, sus ojos demuestra juguetón, amor, paz, alegría, se quedó prendada de su mirada, es un poco alto para ella, su corazón late rápido, ve que nico le mira con curiosidad, se siente nerviosa que se le acerca, cada vez que se miran en sus ojos por primera vez, ve que le acaricia en su cabeza con cariño y le dio una sonrisa sincera. Nico se quedó prendado a la chica que la mira con intensidad, se ve hermosa, siente su corazón latiendo y se sonrojo por la mirada de la chica, se acercó, ve que se puso nerviosa de su cercanía, le acaricia su cabeza con cariño le da su sonrisa sincera.

Hola cómo te llamas – dijo nico sonrisa

Me llamo Nishikino maki y tú – dijo maki nerviosa

Mucho gusto, te vez hermosa como una princesa, soy kobayashi nico – dijo nico sonriendo, ve maki se sonroja.

Gracias por decírmelo – dijo maki sonrisa

Bueno, he traído el regalo para la niña kokoro, bueno me lo dijo nozomi que es el cumpleaños no es así –dijo nico sincero

Es verdad, kokoro preséntate, te quiere darte un regalo – dijo takeda feliz

Si papa, hola nico, me gustaría llamarte onichan – dijo kokoro inocente

Nico se sorprendió de la petición, le acepto que lo llamara así, le dio el regalo y le dio un beso en la frente de la niña, así que se acercó con sus amigos a jugar en el jardín, ve su hija llorando de felicidad que su hermano le haya aceptado, se pusieron serios hablar con la familia kobayashi de la verdad de su primer hijo secuestrado.

Disculpe, queremos hablar con ustedes si nos permiten – dijo rei serio

Claro, espero que nos conozcamos mejor, es la primera vez que vengo de una familia poderosa - dijo takeshi nervioso

Jajá entiendo lo que dices, porque no vamos en la oficina de mi amigo – dijo rei

Vamos – dijo takeshi

Todos entran en la oficina para platicar en privado sin interrupción.

Los 3 niños de yazawa están observando su onichan jugando con sus amigos, ve su sonrisa deslumbrante y juguetón, kotarou mira fijamente a maki que la mira con atención a su onichan, no será que se enamoró por primera vez, muestra que maki onechan tiene interés su onichan, habla con sus dos hermanas y le dice algunas palabras a su hermanas mayores con seriedad. Kokoro y cocoa la mira fijamente a maki onechan que presta atención su onichan, su pequeño hermano tenía razón, ve sus amigas de maki se ponen a platicar, entonces se acercan con ellas para platicar.

Vaya, hasta maki mira fijamente a nico kun, veo que está muy guapo y fuerte, también muestra su sonrisa deslumbrante, no será que te enamoraste por primera vez – dijo eli

No, nunca me ha gustado a ese chico, ni siquiera la conozco, es la primera vez que lo veo – dijo maki

En el jardín se escuchó todo, nico se detuvo a jugar con sus amigos, sintió un dolor de su corazón, respira dificultad, se cae de rodillas con dolor de su cabeza, ve sus amigos con una mirada de miedo y pánico, se desmayó por completo.

Maki se percató del chico que se desmayó, va corriendo hacia él, pero se detuvo que hay alguien mirándola fijamente, vio un hombre con ropa de sangre, se acerca con paso lento, todos los niños se asustaron y gritaron fuerte, sus padres salen corriendo para saber que pasaba.

Vaya, veo a todos que se encuentran en esta fiesta takeda, natsuki, rei, sakura, kanade, hasta kei, me has traicionado ese tiempo verdad – dijo jail

Como entraste en mi casa asesino – dijo takeda

Vine a matar a tu primer hijo nico, así se llamaba verdad, jajajajaja – dijo jail con risa histérica

Maldito no dejare que mates a mi hijo sin cumplir los 18 años, él tiene 5 años – dijo takeda

Vaya, no importa la edad (ve el niño despertándose) hijo sal de ahí, te dejare que pelearas con este niño que se acaba de despertar – dijo jail

Si papa – dijo el niño con odio

Nico se levantó débil, su vista se encuentra borroso, mira fijamente a un señor con su ropa lleno de sangre, atrás se encuentra un niño de la misma edad, ve sus ojos demuestra culpa, triste y dolor, se pone de pie con dolor de su corazón, no sabe porque se siente muy débil.

Vaya, nico te reto que pelearas con voluntad hacia mi hijo, si te niegas te mato con una pistola en tu pierna – dijo jail amenazado

Nico se sintió mejor, su vista se aclaró mejor, escucho todo lo que dijo ese hombre, decidió hablar.

Señor, no puedo aceptar eso, porque veo a ese chico que demuestra dolor, seguro que no eres un buen padre para darle amor, pero si quieres dispararme adelante, porque fui entrenado por mi jefe – dijo nico serio

Oh, está bien – dijo jail

Jail apunta a nico, pero cambio dirección para dispararle su estúpido hijo que no sirve para nada, entonces nico se percató, fue corriendo para salvarle la vida de ese niño, la tomo en sus brazos y se cayeron juntos en la tierra y tuvo éxito de esquivar la bala, se levantó y fue a darle una patada en el estómago, en la cara, pero se dio cuenta que se defiende, se retrasó y salió corriendo, escucho unas palabras que dijo "cuando cumples 18 años, te vendré a matarte, de eso no te escaparas del peligro" se escapó, me dirijo hacia ese chico que llora tanto, lo abrazo con cariño.

Ya no llores, te protegí, no me gusta que ese hombre mate a un niño inocente, tú no has matado a nadie verdad – dijo nico preocupado

No, esa sangre mato a la persona que fueron sus hombres, dio toda información de tu familia y tú, no quería hacer eso, pero me quedare huérfano si no tengo familia – dijo niño llorando con dolor

No te preocupes, me gusta tenerte como mi hermano, te prometo que cuidare de ti, aunque tengamos la misma edad, cómo te llamas – dijo nico

Me llamo ryu, fui abandonado por mis padres biológicos, gracias por salvarme la vida, pensé que iba a morir en manos de jail – dijo ryu

No dejare que te mate, me gusta salvarla la vida de la gente, ni chan- dijo nico broma

Mou, ahora me llama ni chan – ryu mostro su sonrisa feliz, lo abrazo con amor a nico

Todos en los presentes miraron la escena, se encuentra llorando, se sorprendieron de su hijo takeda, le salvo la vida de ese niño, le dijo ni chan, ve ryu en sus ojos demuestra alegría y paz, ve nico se levanta pero se detuvo, siente dolor en su corazón, no sabe qué le pasa, fueron hacia él, ve kuroko corriendo tomando a nico sin caerse del suelo, lo desabrocha la camisa y se sorprendieron que no tiene nada, entonces que tiene. Escucha las palabras de su hijo

Mama, me duele el pecho, siento dolor en mi corazón como si se rompió a pedazos – dijo nico con dolor

Nico, eso quiere decir que una persona te lastimo mucho – dijo kuroko amable

Si mama –dijo nico herido

Es normal, cuando una persona le dice que no le interesa nada de ti o alguien, puedes sentir tu corazón roto, eso puede pasar – dijo kuroko

Maki escucho todo, se arrepintió lo que dijo, no decía la verdad, pero mira nico que muestra sus ojos vacío, se enamoró de el por primera vez, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, siente pasos que viene hacia ellos, ve nico se levanta con dificultad, entonces es un hombre negro.

Hola, vengo a buscar a kobayashi nico se encuentra aquí – dijo hombre

Si soy yo, que necesitas hablar conmigo – dijo nico serio

Te busco, porque fuiste admitido a una escuela que termina por 12 años de estudio y regresaras aquí en último año de la preparatoria otonokizaka, también serás presidente del consejo estudiantil o ya alguien que se tome ese puesto, tendrás que irte con nosotros dentro 2 días en el extranjero como un alumno ejemplar e inteligente – dijo hombre sincero

Perdón, porque yo, jamás había hecho esa admisión para irme de aquí al extranjero – dijo nico confundido

Bueno, te hemos visto muchas veces participando en un evento como la exposición, deportes, medicina, música, cantar, bailar, muchas más, también ganaste muchas medallas, me sorprende que seas muy popular en un país muy lejano, te seleccionaron como un príncipe, tú también defendiste muchas personas cuando están peligro, también le has salvado vidas en el hospital con tu medicina creado por tus propias manos, por eso te seleccionamos un alumno ejemplar en nuestra escuela de chicos – dijo hombre serio

Todos en presente se sorprendieron más, de verdad este niño es muy inteligente que ellos, ve takeshi y kuroko sonríen que su hijo es un genio, entonces escucha las palabras de kuroko.

Mm, me permites hacer una pregunta, porque la tomaste sin consultarnos, porque seleccionaste nuestro hijo, entendemos muy bien lo que dices, en el extranjero, mi hijo me dio una medicina hecha por él, porque le había dicho que nunca podre tener hijos, él se sintió muy triste, me sorprende que el investigue mucho de la medicina de un libro, cuando tenía 2 años, el sale de la casa para ir a la biblioteca, lee mucho libro, llega casa muy pensativo, vi que saco varias plantas que no se cual, lo experimento, cuando termino de hacer eso, me llamo y me dijo que lo tomara, pensé que me estaba bromeando pero vi en sus ojos que decía verdad, entonces lo tome, después que tome eso me sentí mareada, vómitos, nauseas, entre otra más, pensé que él me iba a matar, entonces mi esposo llego y me llevo al hospital que me checara, no culpo que mi niño iba a ser eso, mi esposo la iba a regañar, entonces escuche las palabras del doctor, me sorprendí y llore de felicidad que quede embarazada, cuando le conté todo a mi esposo, el lloro de felicidad, entonces dejamos que nuestro hijo haga lo que quisiera, también escuche que mi hijo quería participar el defensa personal, le dimos la aprobación de todo, nos sorprendimos que haya aprendido todo, por eso participa mucho de todo, me di cuenta que tú estabas siguiendo a mi hijo como un secuestrador o algo así, pero me equivoque, eres director de la escuela para chicos talentos, verdad – dijo kuroko

Yo también pensé eso, nico es muy talentoso de todo, no sabía que le diera ese experimento para embarazarse de nuevo, me sorprendió mucho, pensé que iba a matar mi esposa pero no, entonces el siempre sale de la casa a quien sabe dónde, se protege, se cuida más tarde llega a casa pensativo, cansado y sucio, también alguna sangre, le interrogamos donde sale la sangre, me dice que salvo varias personas que fueron accidentados, también porque viene cansado, me contesto que esquivo la pelea que tenía la gente, sobre sucio me dice que ayudo la gente lastimado y herido a llevarlo en el hospital, mi hijo es todo un misterio – dijo takeshi

Bueno con la historia que me dieron es verdad, él se preocupa de todo, entonces que dicen, nuestra escuela tiene todo de la habitación, comida, trabajos, entre todos, no importa que deba tomar el camino de tu hijo, es un misterio para nosotros, entonces mi nombre es sakura reito, soy director de las tres escuelas, elemental, media y preparatoria, con respecto de la preparatoria se termina en cuarto semestre y regresa su propia casa con su familia y el regreso de la escuela otonokizaka, porque ahí hay mixtos, los chicos deben aprender que es el amor, para eso estamos aquí para educarlo muy bien – dijo reito

Takeshi y kuroko miran directamente a takeda y kanade darles el permiso que su hijo tome la decisión correcta, entonces ellos vieron sus ojos que dan aprobación para estar a salvo, tomo la decisión correcta que debe hacerlo.

Nosotros damos la respuesta es sí, nico queremos lo mejor para ti, estudia muy duro, te esperaremos después 12 años, no importa el tiempo que pase, nosotros tomaremos la custodia a ryu si quieres que sea tu hermano, nosotros le daremos amor y cariño lo que un hijo quiere, no te preocupes con nosotros – dijo takeshi

Gracias papa, ryu promete que cuidaras mis papas mientras no esté aquí, también debo decirte que entrenes con masashi nico, él te dará clases para defenderte de todo, te iras con mis amigos, ellos saben en donde entrenan – dijo nico a ryu

Claro, ni chan te esperare dentro 12 años para pelear contigo, no quiero estar peligro en manos de jail, te deberé ese favor sin falta – dijo ryu sincero

Gracias, nozomi llévate a mi hermano a entrenarle, no falles tanto, ahora que lo pienso eres mejor que yo, quiero que seas el presidente del consejo estudiantil en otonokizaka – dijo nico

Nozomi se sorprendió de la petición de su amigo, escucho que su padre siempre fue presidente del consejo estudiantil en elemental, media y preparatoria, tomara esa petición sin falta dijo: claro que si nico, seré como mi padre, daré un buen ejemplo y disciplinarlos sin falta en la escuela – dijo nozomi sincero

Eso es todo – dijo nico

Todos en el presente están orgullosos de todo, rei se sorprendió de masashi nico, el entrena a los niños para protegerse de la muerte, ve su hija mira fijamente a nico, se siente feliz que su hija está enamorada de él, no le forzara a casarse con ningún muchacho que no sea nico, su otro hijo mako está enamorado de kokoro, pero nunca sale de la sala, no sabe la razón de salir a jugar en el patio. Ve nico escuchando todo lo que dice hanayo, su cara mostro sorpresa a enojo.

Ve nico entra en la casa, vario minutos, ve que jala a mako, me sorprendió como lo hace con fuerza a sacarla del jardín.

Mira mako, es hermoso a jugar con las personas, no deberías estar encerrándote en la sala, en tu habitación, donde sea que estés ahí, algún día esa persona nunca te seguirá a tu lado, porque te quedarías solo para siempre – dijo nico enojado

Tu que sabes, me encanta estar encerrado, porque mis padres nunca se interesaron en mí, siempre se preocupa por mi onechan, jamás me ha dirigido una palabra, por eso odio a todo el mundo – dijo mako que sorprendió a su familia

Mako Nishikino, tus padres se preocupa por ti, cuando no sales de tu habitación o donde sea, es porque no quieres hacerlo, lo único que debes es expresarte a ti mismo, por lo que veo en tus ojos demuestra dolor, odio, rabia y rencor hacia tu familia, yo también sentía lo mismo con mis padres, entendí que no debo seguir así, sabes porque lo hice, es porque confió en ellos, yo salí de la casa, no culpo a ellos que no quieren llevarme en el parque o en otra parte, entiendo que no me cuida, entiendo sus motivos para no estar conmigo, solo está ocupado por su trabajo o cuidando por sus hijos, pero nunca te debes engañarte a ti mismo lo que dice en tu corazón, yo seguí por mi cuenta, aprendí lo que debería hacer, por eso saque todo lo que contenía en mi corazón, porque llore por mí mismo, entonces seguí mi camino para encontrar mi felicidad, es por eso que estoy aquí en la fiesta de kokoro juntos con mis padres y amigos, deje todo las emociones negativos, por eso te cuento todo lo que he vivido estos años sin odiar a mi familia – dijo nico sincero

Ya, a mí que me importa lo que digas, no me ha interesado nada de eso, solo quiero morir – dijo mako

Mako, que pasa si digo que me enamore de kokoro, le pediré que sea mi novia, prometida hasta mi esposa, ella me aceptara, que harás – dijo nico

No te atreverías, te juro que no dejare que me lo quites la mujer de que me enamore de su sonrisa – dijo mako sin pensarlo

Vaya, entonces demuéstralo, si de verdad lo conquistaras, por lo que veo tu nunca sales de la casa, así que lo hare a invitarla a salir a llevarlo a todos los lugares, la tratare con amor, tu no podrás cambiar por eso no servirás para nada – dijo nico retando

Agh, está bien cambiare de todo, también dejare de comportarme como estoy ahora, espero que kokoro me acepte como su novio sincero y honesto – dijo mako sin pensarlo

Ya veo, así que admitiste, has sacado todo de tu dolor, odio, rencor, siempre te desquitas con alguien - dijo nico calmado

Gracias por sacarlo onichan, espero que seas novio de maki – dijo mako sincero

Eh! – dijo maki sonrojada

Así paso toda la tarde riéndose de la sonrojada maki, nico no sabía que tomar esa palabra, escucho muy bien lo que dijo maki, que nunca le ha interesado, pero no le importara, de hecho tomo la decisión correcta que se ira al extranjero a estudiar su futuro sin obligaciones de sus padres. desde que termino la fiesta regreso a su casa a empacar sus cosas, se quedó pensativo en la tarde, Nishikino maki es una chica hermosa, inteligente, también se avergüenza con facilidad, me enamore de la chica, es la primera vez que siento de esa manera, es como nos uniera el destino, hilo rojo, es el amor a primera vista, entiendo de todo eso, solo porque soy un niño que no entiende esas cosas, por eso lo entiendo que mis padres sonríen con amor, espero que algún día le conquistare para que se fijara en mí.

En el otro lado

Maki se enojó con su propio hermano, no podría creer que lo dijo que sea novia de un niño llamado nico, admito que me gusta de él, pero jamás me fijare de él, la veo con su ego, inteligente, sincero, honesto, su sonrisa radiante, jamás me había pasado a enamorarme de un desconocido, solo es pobre, mis padres me dijeron que no debo confiar a la gente que solo le interesa el dinero, ni importa como lo mire.

En la oficina de yazawa

Todos las familias están reunidas, todo lo que paso en la tarde por la plática de kobayashi, no hay vuelta atrás, le hicieron una reunión que no esperaba, takeshi mostro su lado oscuro también su esposa.

Escena retrospectiva

Todos entraron en la oficina del doctor, se sentaron en una silla redonda, están en un silencio incomodo, tenso, takeda decidió romper el hielo.

Gracias por acompañarnos de la fiesta de mi hija, no saben que estamos orgullosos de ustedes - dijo takeda

Gracias por invitarnos, no sabía que mi hijo tendría amigos poderosos, bueno ya que estamos aquí, de que quiere hablarnos – dijo takeshi

Les agradecemos por invitarnos – dijo kuroko

La razón que le lleve a mi oficina es que quiero comentarles que nico es mi verdadero hijo – dijo takeda sin rodeos

Kuroko y takeshi se sorprende de la revelación de la persona, se dan cuenta que su hijo es idéntico a su padre y madre, entonces la niña kokoro se veía idéntica a su hijo.

Eso lo vemos – dijo takeshi

Eh – dijo kanade

Eso lo sabemos, mi esposo me sorprendió que traía un bebe hermoso tranquilo, nos dimos cuenta, cuando la tome en mis brazos sentí felicidad, decidí ponerle el nombre de nico, vimos él bebe que sonrió que le encanto el nombre, así que alimentamos, dimos cariño, cuando creció se veía muy tranquilo viendo televisión de gastronomía, deportes, entre más, aprendió a mover sus manitas en el cuaderno, dibujo una familia real, nico aprendió hablar muy frio, sabemos que no es nuestro hijo, en la edad 2 años aprendió a salir de la casa sin sabernos, estábamos buscando la casa con desesperación, cuando llego tarde vimos muy sucio, cansado y sangre, nos preguntó porque no tenemos hijos, le dijimos que nunca lo tendremos, me sorprendió mucho que llorara fuerte, se veía muy enojado, el día siguiente hizo lo mismo, queremos saber que le hicimos para que se enojara de esa forma, entonces con el paso del tiempo, me llamo que tomara eso, me sentí mareada por primera vez, con los días que paso, pensé que iba a morir la llame a mi esposo para que me lleve al hospital, escuche las noticias del doctor quede embarazada, estoy enamorada de mi hijo que no sea de mi sangre, le debo mucho a él, así que lo lleve en la exposición, deportes de todo lo que tenga que ver, gano muchas medallas, trofeos, entre más. Estamos orgullosos de él, él tiene mucho dinero para sí mismo, nosotros lo tenemos nuestro dinero, entendemos que nico sea idéntico a ti, kanade y takeda, sabía que iban a buscarla con desesperación, le entregaremos a su hijo hoy mismo…..

Eso no lo hagas – dijo rei alterado

Que pasa – dijo kuroko confundida

No queremos que los entregues como si no importara nada, nico se lastimara más que ustedes no sean padres biológicos, cuando cumpla 18 años, le dirás la verdad, queremos que ustedes cuiden por nuestros amigos, nico está en peligro para morirse – dijo rei

Como, por eso nico ha tenido pesadillas que tendrá su muerte en la edad de 18 años sin saber nada. Eso no puede ser- dijo kuroko alterada

Mira queremos que ustedes vayan a un lugar seguro para que mi hijo este salvo de ese asesino – dijo takeda

Qué demonios, esto no queremos de nada, como tenemos que estar en un lugar seguro si tenemos varias asesinos siguiéndonos en todas partes – dijo takeshi enojado

Takeda se sorprendió que revelo la información de su hijo que están siendo perseguidos, como podrá protegerlo con todo su corazón.

La reunión se interrumpió por un grito de los niños..

Fin de escena

Supongo que me sorprendió tanto que un director de la escuela en el extranjero, mi nico debe estar protegido ahí, les dimos nuestra aprobación a ellos. Solo esperemos que cumpla los 18 años para decirle la verdad, no quiero que nos odie que los abandonamos, espero que actué tan frio ese chico aunque duela en mi corazón, se ve honesto, sincero.

Un día después

Nico esta con todos su amigos y amigas, están reunidos para despedirse de su mejor amigo nico, aunque maki no la ve de esa manera, mako está feliz de hablar con nico, le ayuda a ser sincero y honesto, gracias a eso platicaron todo el rato con todos los chicos, por otra parte las chicas se asombraron de la sinceridad de nico, le tienen cariño a nico, maki se vuelve a enamorar más a nico con todo su corazón, ve nico que se acerca, se pone nerviosa, ruborizada y tímida.

Hola maki chan – dijo nico sonriendo

Hola nico kun – dijo maki tímida

Maki chan podemos hablar solos, quiero hablar contigo de antes si es posible para ti – dijo nico

Maki se sorprendió de la solicitud de su amigo, aunque en el fondo quiere conocerlo antes de que se fuera en el extranjero.

Bien de qué quieres hablar nico kun – dijo maki seria

Ayer dijiste que no te gusto, por eso sentí un dolor en mi corazón, es la primera vez que siento de esta manera por ti, cuando te vi me cautivaste tu mirada, tu voz, tus ojos violetas rasgados, te veo una chica hermosa, aunque te veo actúas tsundere, fría, no eres honesta contigo misma, pero no me importa como lo diga, me enamore de ti como la verdadera maki que lo veo en mis ojos, pero en el futuro vas a cambiar tu forma de ser, espero que te conquiste tu corazón que caigas enamorada de mi – dijo nico

No creo que podrás hacerlo porque somos niños todavía, es mejor que dejes eso – dijo maki

No estoy diciendo que lo haga ahora, pero en la adolescencia si, volveré en Japón dentro de 12 años sin falta – dijo nico

Maki se paralizo del beso en la mejilla que le dio nico, siente su corazón acelerado como loco.

Nico se sintió orgulloso, le dio un beso en la mejilla de maki ve que se sorprendió tanto, mira fijamente en sus ojos que demuestra confusión, es mejor dejarlo para adelante, ve sus padres que salen de la casa con tranquilidad, veo mis amigos que la mira fijamente a las chicas con amor, mañana me partiré en el aeropuerto para seguir mi sueño.

En el aeropuerto

Todos los niños junto con su familia a despedirse de su mejor amigo, se están esforzando para no llorar tanto, pero es imposible controlarse, terminaron llorando abrazando a su mejor amigo nico, que también se puso a llorar, maki también sintió un dolor en su corazón, decidió darle un regalo para recordarle que fueron buenos amigos.

Nico kun – hablo maki seria

Si, que pasa maki- chan – dijo nico confuso

Quiero darte este obsequio que fuimos mejores amigos, te conozco muy bien, gracias por estar a mi lado ya sea por las malas y las buenas, te debo una por defenderme los niños malos que molestaron por mi apariencia, si no fuera por ti, yo estaría encerrada en mi cuarto llorando, gracias por ser mi mejor amigo – maki le da un obsequio a nico, le puso en el cuello un collar de amistad y amor (bueno es un collar que demuestre sus sentimientos), se alejó y le dio un beso en la mejilla como aquella vez – nico te quiero mucho- maki dijo con toda sinceridad y amor hacia nico.

Nico se sorprendió tanto que se le sale el pecho, jamás le había hecho eso del beso, sintió miradas y se da cuenta que son las miradas de los padres de maki, se sintió miedo, así que le devolvió el beso sin orden de su cerebro.

Rei y sakura, jamás había visto así su hija dando un beso en la mejilla de nico, le dio una mirada de muerte a él, se sorprendió aún más que nico le devolviera el beso, ve su hija sonriendo con felicidad. No cabe duda que su hija se enamoró profundamente de él lo dejara libre que se deje llevar sus sentimientos cuando sea adolescentes.

Maki se sintió avergonzada lo que hizo en frente de público, ve sus amigas que sonríen con malicia, no se sentirá libre si les molestan tanto, no cabe duda que necesita defenderse sin sentirse valiente.

Nico se sintió muy feliz que maki le diera un beso, ve las miradas de sus amigos, padres y amigos de sus padres, no se dejó intimidar la mirada de muerte que le lanzo su suegro, sakura se paralizo de su propia hija que haya mostrado interés de mí.

Maki chan espero que puedas protegerte cuando no esté a tu lado, ya llevamos dos días de conocernos, así que gracias por el regalo de collar que dice "NM" es tu nombre, no te preocupes nunca me olvidare de ti, siempre te voy a mandar cartas cuando tenga libre – dijo nico sincero

Si nico kun te cuidas mucho en el extranjero, espero que podamos vernos después – dijo maki forzando sin llorar

Ve nico que la mira fijamente, se acerca y le abrazo dando confort, no pudo controlar sus lágrimas se dejó derramar algunas lágrimas por él, no cabe duda que se sentirá sola sin él, esperara el tiempo que sea necesario.

Todos lloraron por la partida de su mejor amigo, toda la familia desearon suerte a nico en el extranjero, así paso todo el día llorando, la familia no sabía que hacer de sus hijos deprimidos. Escogieron una idea de llevarlos en parque de diversiones que estén animados, lograron que sus hijos sonrieran con más felicidad.

Todo este tiempo los chicos y chicas decidieron seguir adelante sin importar la ausencia de su amigo, maki espero el mensaje de nico, nunca le llego, decidió olvidarse de nico y se ira junto con sus amigas, amigos en la misma escuela, no hay señales de vida de nico, se defendió de sí misma que unos chicos dejaron de molestarla, porque sus amigos están ahí para protegerlo.

La familia kobayashi sintió pánico, que nico está en peligro, porque le llego una carta sin remitente, lo llamaron la familia yazawa por lo sucedido, escucharon que se encontraría en la fiesta de cumpleaños de cocoa, decidieron reunirse esa fecha.

Todos están reunidos en la familia de yazawa donde hace los cumpleaños de cocoa, los niños se pusieron a jugar sin mirar a la familia kobayashi, tate y satoshi se sintieron enojados por ellos, nunca le hablan, ni les invita a jugar, decidieron a ponerse a leer libro que le recomendó su hermano nico.

Por otro lado, takeshi le grito tanto odio hacia takeda, los dos se miran con ganas de matarse, no sabe por el motivo de takeda. Le había dicho "quien es nico", takeshi se sintió traicionado que ese estúpido se haya olvida a su primer hijo, decidió irse al extranjero a ver su hijo nico sin importar las quejas de ellos, se salieron de la familia junto con sus hijos, todos se paralizaron que actuaron tan cruelmente hacia su primer hijo, no se perdonaran a sí mismos, todos lo intentaron a calmar a takeda, kanade no le hablo, ni la mira, se enojó de su esposo por actuar como un estúpido.

Continuara…


	4. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

Sorpresa

En el extranjero

Nico se sintió feliz que todo su vida va cambiando, se acostumbró en su nueva escuela que la tomaron sin su consentimiento, ve sus compañeros son educados, estrictos, amables, se conocieron mejor, obtuvo dos buenos amigos que se llaman Hirasawa Takumi y Miyagi Reito, se sorprende que viene de una familia adinerada, por eso se apoyan en todo lo que necesita de un amigo, reito y takumi libero todo el dolor que contuvo dentro de su corazón y lloro en brazos de nico, se siente libre y paz sin contener todo por sí mismo, les agradeció que lo sacara de todo su dolor sin importar su alrededor.

Los días que pasaban se ayudaban, protegerse y comprenderse de la violencia que tuvieron con sus compañeros por la envidia y rencor por obtener buenos promedios, buen alumno y conseguir el puesto de presidente, vicepresidente y tesorero.

Nico es presidente consejo estudiantil, takumi es vicepresidente y tesorero es reito, sabe que reito le gusta mucho las matemáticas, takumi le gusta ayudar y apoyo del todo, nico se encarga los trabajos como la disciplina, respeto entre todos, todos los alumnos comprendieron y le respetaron por falta de educación, gracias a ellos siguieron su camino para encontrar su sueños sin obedecer sus padres.

Nico sintió mirada, volteo y mirando alguna parte si es posible que la sigue todas, no que le dijo que se veían cuando cumpla los 18 años, pero siente un presentimiento que está por llegar el peligro. También siente pánico que una persona debe estar ahí para vigilarme, no quiero preocupar a mis amigos.

Takumi y Reito se preguntan qué le pasa a nico, se dio cuenta en su rostro que demuestra miedo, le preguntaron porque siente miedo, se sorprendieron que le conto la historia de nico, decidieron proteger su vida porque nunca le importo sus padres que le abandonaron sin saber su razón, les protegerá su vida sin importar su sueños, ni su familia. Takumi decidió dar su vida sin importar su familia porque le abandonaron sin decirle motivo.

Nico decidió protegerse sin su jefe, porque su escuela no permite ninguna visita, entonces escribió una carta para su maki chan, sé que ha pasado 2 años sin escribirle, pero no puede mandarle cartas porque siente miradas en su cuarto, sintió presentimiento que llega el momento, se encuentra solo en su cuarto sin compañero.

El día siguiente

Nico se sintió cansado, tiene ojeras y sueño, porque no pudo dormir toda la noche que sintió miedo, sus amigos reito y takumi se dieron cuenta su apariencia, decidió ignorarlo las preguntas.

Takumi y reito se dieron cuenta que su amigo nico lo evita las preguntas, decidieron no interrogarlo más, pero no se rendirán sin saber la respuesta de su mejor amigo, entonces takumi lo abrazo a nico para que dijera todo la verdad.

Cosa que consiguió que le dijera la verdad que sintió miradas en su espalda, en su cuarto, el peligro que le espera en el futuro, no sabía cómo decirle a su amigo. Ve que reito está furioso que no le gusta para nada lo que escucho, decidieron arriesgarse su vida por el sin importar su futuro.

Así paso todo el tiempo estando con el nico, se sintió muy protegido y muy seguro estando con sus mejores amigos, también entrenan pelear y esquivar con su amigo nico, entonces se sintieron muy orgullosos de aprender nuevas con nico.

Con el paso de tiempo nico guardo todas las cartas para maki chan y sus amigos, no puede enviar porque no tiene permiso a salir de la escuela porque tiene una regla que debe permanecer en la escuela sin cumplir los 17 años para salir de la escuela.

Después de 10 años, son cercanos, muy pegados a otros como si fueran hermanos, se apoyan, entrenaron todo el tiempo, ya están acostumbrados por los golpes, esquivos, ejercicios, también aprendieron de todo lo que les enseñaron de la escuela, obtuvieron buenos promedios y son populares en todo mundo, nico aprendió de todo lo que es música, medicina, matemáticas, etc. Le ha encantado de todo, sintió presentimiento que algún día llega el peligro, se sorprendió de la visita de masashi nico y escucho todo lo que dijo, se sorprendió de todo, sus padres biológicos son la familia yazawa porque se dio cuenta el parentesco, se enojó por ellos que no le dijeran la verdad, pero no debe odiarlos por su seguridad, sus otros padres no pudieron visitarlos ningún día, se siente solo, se siente muy vacío, siente cadena en su cuello que le dio su primer amor, entonces creerá la historia que le conto su jefe nico, decidió entrenar más para no sentir miedo, se sintió feliz que su jefe le visitara diariamente junto con Wakayama kei, también les presento a sus amigos reito y takumi, todo paso el tiempo rápido, sintió mirada en su espalda, dos meses después se acostumbraron por los regaños, gritos, etc., por parte de sus jefes, sintieron una explosión en su escuela, no sabía que llegaría el peligro, ve que sus jefes y sus amigos se prepararon del peligro. Entonces mira sus compañeros con pánico y miedo, en sus manos llevan documentos para regresar con su familia y terminar la preparatoria en su ultimo año, nosotros pudimos evacuar a todos en otra parte para irse sanos y salvos, se quedaron reito, takumi y nico en el gimnasio aunque sus documentos están guardados en sus cosas, ve hombres con armas acercándose para empezar la guerra de la muerte.

En el Japón

Han pasado doce años que se conocen mejor, se apoyan tanto, maki ha estado feliz de estar con todos sus amigos, se dan cuenta que sus amigos se hicieron novios hace 4 años, siempre apoyaba a sus amigos de su relación, maki tiene mucho chicos siguiéndoles, pero siempre les rechaza fríamente porque no le gusta ninguno de ellos, entonces vio un chico que la mira fijamente como si la descifrara la mirada, decidió gritarle:

Quien eres tú para que me miraras tanto – dijo maki enojada

Que linda eres, así que ese es tu verdadero ser – dijo chico desconocido

Maki se sorprendió mucho que la mirara su verdadero yo.

Te dije quién eres – dijo maki cansada

Perdón por mis modales, me llamo Iwate souma, un placer conocerla princesa – dijo souma sonriendo

No me importa un bledo como te llames, déjame en paz – dijo maki enojada

Bueno, hasta luego princesa – dijo souma

Souma va caminando en la calle para encontrarse con su padre, ve su padre asesinándolo sus hombres que no cumplieron bien su trabajo.

Ya llegue padre – dijo souma

Qué bueno que llegas hijo, como te fue esa chica – dijo jail

Genial, lograre que abra conmigo junto con sus amigos para saber cuándo regresara el yazawa nico, me encanta matarlos sin arrepentimientos, gracias por enseñarme eso padre – dijo souma sincero

Me encanta lo que dices, algún día le harás daño a ellos cuando ese chico este no importa como lo hagas, haz lo que te plazca hijo, le envié a mis hombres al extranjero para que vayan a matar nico ahí, estaremos matando toda la familia aquí en Japón, jajajajaja – dijo jail riendo malvado

Souma hizo todo lo posible que ellos se abrieran por él, cosa que logro, maki la mira como amigo, entonces se conocieron mejor sin saber que souma está actuando como una persona amigable, mako y ryu se dieron cuenta del acto de souma, no saben qué hacer, decidieron ignorarlos a ellos, ryu le conto toda la verdad que ellos se olvidaron de su amigo nico cosa consiguió que mako se enojaría de verdad, no le hizo caso a sus padres y su hermana, entonces ellos se entrenan a secreto para defenderse del peligro.

Ryu sintió presentimiento y dolor de su corazón puede ser nico, se preguntaba qué está haciendo.

En el extranjero

Nico está peleando con los hombres de jail, todo su escuela está derrumbando, ve sus amigos y jefes defendiéndose del peligro, estaba por salir de la escuela para regresar a su familia, amigos, su país, su primer amor, pero no sabía que iban a llegar de esa forma, nico ya venció a todos los hombres, y va a ayudarle a su amigos pero no se dio cuenta que un hombre está por dispararle, takumi se dio cuenta fue a sacrificar su vida, nico sintió pánico y dolor de perder a su mejor amigo, fue tomarle en sus brazos.

Takumi aguanta por favor, no hables - dijo nico

Takumi ve que el hombre vuelve a disparar de nuevo, otra vez protegió su vida por él.

Nico.. (cof) cuídate mucho… del …. Pe…li….gro…. sabes que sie…..mpre…..estare….en…tu…co..ra….zon…. dijo takumi tratando de aguantarse sin cerrar los ojos

Por favor takumi, no te dejes morir – dijo nico llorando

Lo….si…ento…..nico….gracias….por….es…ta.r…a...mi..lado –dijo takumi cerrando sus ojos

Takumi…(no reacciona)…takumi…¡takumi!... – dijo nico herido y perdido

Reito y los demás lloraron por la pérdida de su amigo. Ve nico que golpea a todos con odio y sangrienta, ignoro su dolor en su cuerpo que fueron disparados de ese hombre que mató a su único amigo, ve que perdió el conocimiento, lo tomaron y también sus cosas para irse de ahí.

Masashi nico limpio todo la sangre que tiene en su cabeza, se alivió que esta fuera del peligro, espero una semana, se da cuenta que nunca recuerda nada ni su vida pasada, decidieron que dieran un nombre falso, nico se da cuenta que recuperaría la memoria dentro de unos meses, decidieron regresar a Japón.

En el Japón

Jail se sintió feliz que está muerto nico, no cabe duda que matara toda la familia para decirle la verdad que su primer hijo de yazawa no existe.

Souma se da cuenta que odia a su padre que no dejo que peleara con nico que tanto desea enfrentarse sin conocerse.

Hijo, en algunos meses te enfrentaras con el señor yazawa que es el mismo de su hijo, seguro que la podrás derrotar a ese idiota – dijo jail

Mmm, padre estoy seguro que quiero enfrentarme con el hijo de ese señor pero no puedo hacer nada con ese, porque de seguro ya está vejeciendo mucho que no es el mismo pasado - dijo souma pensativo.

Tch – dijo jail

En el aeropuerto

Reito y su amigo llegan con todas sus maletas, sus papeles y su hogar, entraran en la escuela otonokizaka para terminar sus estudios y regresaran a estudiar en el extranjero por sus sueños, viene acompañado con kei y nico como disfrazados para que nadie sepa que están vivos.

Reito cuando entramos en la escuela, parece que el uniforme me quedara holgado – dijo chico desconocido

Mou, así te verás genial amigo, de eso no hay duda – dijo reito feliz

Suspira su amigo

Reito no lo quiso decir todo la verdad de la historia, le puso el nombre de su mejor amigo takumi en vez de nico, para que no vuelva a tener dolor en su cabeza, tiene cicatriz, no se arrepiente de nada lo que hizo, ve que pasa unos taxis para irse a su departamento que le ofreció su amigo que no está ahí, tiene una cadena guardado en su cajita, le dará cuando cumpla sus 18 años, le dirá toda la verdad del peligro que tuvieron, la pérdida de su amigo.

Bueno reito vamos nuestro departamento, ya que en una semana entramos en la escuela – dijo takumi

Es verdad – dijo reito

Reito y takumi (nico), fueron a ver su hogar para acomodar sus cosas, ve sus jefes que van otra parte para avisarles del entrenamiento que tendrán, solo que nico necesita estar sano en una semana para reanudar sus actividades, ve takumi es muy ordenado, responsable, sincero, muchas cosas, también es guapo solo que está oculto de su cicatriz en sus cabellos.

Maki con todos sus amigos están en el patio disfrutando la charla, ve que sus amigos se toman de las manos en frente de sus padres, porque le dio permiso que tenga una relación, solo que no se pasen de la raya antes de la boda, no cabe duda que la sonrojaron hasta las orejas por la vergüenza que sintieron, me dieron ganas de reír, ahora que lo pensaba hay algo en mi corazón que me oprime tanto, porque me duele cada vez que lo veo la muestra de amor en parejas, hay algo en mi corazón que va a ver algo interesante en la escuela, después de todo estoy con mis amigos, supongo que les llamare senpai, las miro como unos hermanos para mí. Veo a mi imouto que está en una relación con kokoro que arreglaron el matrimonio de sus padres, veo sus miradas que muestran amor puro y felicidad, espero enamorarme algún día, solo con souma es un idiota que sale chicas al azar, pero le respeto tanto.

Continuara….


End file.
